The Avatar's Inbox
by MysticFirefly
Summary: Have you ever wondered what emails and chat rooms from characters of Avatar: TLA would look like? Well now you can find out! Watch the chaos and the craziness ensue. Tons of pairings.
1. Zuko's Inbox

**_A/N: _**This is basically a series of e-mails members of the Avatar would receive. I got this idea off a bunch of different fics I've seen over time. I decided the Avatar characters should have e-mail too. Zuko is first just cause…I feel like it and I love him. So in advance I am saying don't take any offense to what I say because it is purely entertainment and I love this character very much. The system won't let you type in e-mail or web addresses so I have resorted to writing dashes for "at" and colons for "dot" in the e-mails...please bear with me. It took me forever to retype some stuff. Please enjoy!

**_Disclaimer: _**I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender but I'd like to own Zuko…

Chapter 1: Zuko's Inbox

To: exiledprince-firenation:net  
From: teaROCKS-firenation: net  
Subject: E-mail

Dear Nephew,

This new e-mail thing is really great! I can send messages instantly. It is much  
easier than actually sending a messenger. Now I could just go to your room and talk  
to you but this is better! Now I can drink tea and talk at the same time! By the way,  
would you consider becoming part of a traveling band? I could sing and you and the  
crew could play instruments! We could make some good money. Please consider this.

- Iroh

* * *

To: exiledprince-firenation:net  
From: lastAIRbender-avatar:com  
Subject: Friends 

Hey Zuko!

I was just wondering if you would consider being friends with us. It  
would make my life so much easier if you stopped trying to kill me. Plus you  
could help me learn firebending. Think of the benefits! I could save the world  
and you could go home! I also wanted to thank you for saving me. I know for  
a fact your not really an evil, angst ridden, sulky, hot tempered, unhappy teen. You  
are just misunderstood and confused. Cool, talk soon!

- Aang

* * *

To: exiledprince-firenation:net  
From: sideburnsRkewl-firenation:net  
Subject: Fire Navy 

Prince Zuko:

I would really appreciate it if you would hand over your ship and  
your crew to me very soon. I think that you are highly unqualified to run a ship  
of your own. If you truly want to prove your loyalty to your country you will do  
as I ask. You also seem to be too preoccupied with capturing the Avatar to properly  
run a ship. I would help you in your search by I know how much you like to take  
credit for things and how it makes you feel…special. Please reply as soon as possible.

- Admiral Zhao

* * *

To: exiledprince-firenation:net  
From: travelingband-circus:org  
Subject: Entertainment 

To the prince of the Fire Nation:

We received a letter from your uncle saying you were interested in  
joining our group of traveling entertainers. You could make a fantastic addition  
to our family. Not only could you participate in a band with your crew but you  
could also fire bend. It could be spectacular! You could be THE AMAZING  
FIREBENDING BOY…OF DOOM! Yes, this seems to be just the thing for you.  
Consider all the possibilities.

- The Traveling Band of Performers

* * *

To: exiledprince-firenation:net  
From: teaROCKS-firenation:net  
Subject: Traveling Band 

Dear Nephew,

While attempting to place child blocks on your e-mail (I'm sorry but  
you just can't be too careful) I came upon the e-mail from the traveling band. I  
might have been a little too excited about the whole idea and sent out an e-mail.  
Please consider the idea. It could be fun. You might meet some nice girls. That  
could help take your mind off the Avatar. Think about it.

- Iroh

P.S. I didn't succeed in placing the child blocks. I'll just have to trust you, but if I  
see and signs of funny e-mails there will be consequences!

* * *

To: exiledprince-firenation:net  
From: benderchick-southwatertribe:org  
Subject: Thanks 

Hi Zuko,

I never really got the chance to thank you for returning my mother's necklace  
to me. It's really all I have left of her. Now don't think I'm starting to like you. I  
just wanted to show my gratitude and be respectful. I mean there is nothing  
appealing about your shiny armor and mesmerizing gold eyes. I can't stand  
having to fight your high level firebending. It drives me insane! Why can't  
you just leave me alone? Goodbye Zuko.

- Katara

* * *

To: exiledprince-firenation:net  
From: infomercial-merchants:com  
Subject: Amazing New Product 

**To Whom It May Concern:**

**Are you tried of not being able to control your firebending?  
Is it driving you insane? Do you constantly burn everthing around you  
except your target? Well now this can all change! From the people who  
brought you _InstaBender_ we have the new product called _Flame Control_!  
This new product is just a pill you take ever few weeks that will help control  
your out of control bending! It is totally effective and has great results! Side  
effects may include headache, nausea, diarrhea, abdominal pain, motion sickness,  
heart disorders, neck and back pain, and in some cases death. Ask your healer  
if this medication is right for you!**

**- Fire Benders Extraordinaire **

* * *

To: exiledprince-firenation:net  
From: ZUKOisHOTT-fangirlz:com  
Subject: YoU R sO HoTt 

ZUKO!

Like OMG! I finally found your email. You are like my all time fav guy in  
like the entire world. I mean I feel like so totally sorry for you. Your dad like  
burned you to a crisp. And then he like exiled you so you could like never come  
back until you like found the Avatar who was like not there for like  
a hundred years which like totally sucks but your like uncle like went with you so  
it's like all good. Like no offense but your hair was so totally hotter back  
then but like your totally awesome body like totally makes up for that! I mean you  
are like so incredibly hott like seriously! I think you should like totally date me!  
Okay, kiss kiss!

- Mary Sue

* * *

To: exiledprince-firenation:net  
From: warriordude-southwatertribe:org  
Subject: STAY AWAY FROM KATARA! 

ZUKO YOU SLIMEBALL!

DON'T YOU EVER TALK TO MY SISTER EVER AGAIN!  
I SAW HER E-MAIL TO YOU AND I DO NOT WANT YOU TO REPLY.  
YOU SHOULD DIE ZUKO, GO IN A HOLE AND NEVER COME OUT  
YOU DIRTY FIRE BENDING IDIOT! GO FAR AWAY AND TAKE YOUR  
STUPID BOAT WITH YOU! I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHY I'M WASTING  
MY TIME AND E-MAILING YOU!

- Sokka

P.S. I AM_ WAY _COOLER THAN YOU ARE!

* * *

To: exiledprince-firenation:net  
From: fireprincess-firenation:net  
Subject: Hi 

_Hello Dear Brother,_

_I just thought I would take the time to tell you just how happy we  
are now that you and uncle are gone. I have become the pride and joy of the  
fire nation, and everyone listens to me. Father is especially happy with me.  
How goes the search? Don't bother coming back without the Avatar. It will  
just make you miserable. See, I still care about my brother. Luv you…he he he._

_- Zula_

_P.S. Your e-mail suits you qutie well. _

* * *

To: exiledprince-firenation:net  
From: zuko'sgurl-fangirlz:com  
Subject: OMG! 

ZukoIloveyousomuchyouarelikethemostfantasticguyinthewholeworldandI  
loveyousomuchyouhavenoideahowhardIlookedtofindyoure-mailandnowI  
finallyhaveitOMG!

- Karen a.ka. Zuko's gurl! YOUR MINE!

* * *

To: exiledprince-firenation:net  
From: mailerbot-firenation:net  
Subject: Block System 

Dear User:

We thank you for choosing our system for your e-mailing needs. Your request to block  
"ZUKOisHOTT-fangirlz:com" and "zuko'sgurl-fangirlz:com" has been done. We  
hope that you continue to put faith and trust in our system. If you need anything please  
contact us as soon as possible. Thank You.

**For More Information visit us at: **_fire nation online_

**_

* * *

A/N: _**So this was e-mail batch one! I hope you all enjoyed that as much as I enjoyed typing it. I think my favorite part was coming up with each person's e-mail. Please don't flame me. I am really happy with this piece and I hope it was somewhat funny. The stupid retyping of the e-mails almost drove me crazy but it was worth it! If you are wondering where the replies are they will end up in the other character's e-mails so that each chapter connects. **PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE** review and who should I do next?


	2. Aang's Inbox

**_A/N: _**Oh my gosh…those were some of the most fantastic reviews I have seen in my life. I can't complain about any of them. You guys are totally awesome. I really didn't think it would be very popular. Thanks for all the feedback!

**_Disclaimer: _**Avatar still isn't mine…and neither is Zuko.

Chapter 2: Aang's Inbox

To: lastAIRbender-avatar:com  
From: RokuRocks-avatar:com  
Subject: Your Position

_**Avatar Aang:  
**_

_**I think e-mail would work much easier than always  
having to go to the spirit world. Don't you think so? Well, I just wanted  
to say that I am cough-not really-cough proud of how stupid-cough-stupendous  
you are doing at my-cough-your job! You are an excellent replacement and are  
so very qualified for the incredibly responsible task of bringing peace back to  
all the land! Aren't you so very happy that you get to carry the weight of the  
world on your shoulders? I thought so! Good luck cough-you'll need it-cough.**_

_**- Avatar Roku**_

_**P.S. I am very sorry, I've caught a bit of a cold. Fancy that!**_

* * *

To: lastAIRbender-avatar:com  
From: earthruler-earthkingdom:net  
Subject: How Are You? 

Aang!

I haven't talked to you for a whole thirty five mintues! My computer died on me. I accidently bended  
a rock on top of it. Thanks to my awesome repair men we fixed that baby in no time! My council  
suggested I get off the computer for a while to which I responded over my dead body! By the way, it's  
almost my 110th birthday! We are expecting a large lettuce shipment today. You know what they say,  
if you don't eat your veggies you won't grow! Yes Aang, I think the Avatar should be a little taller.  
That's okay! I'll save you a nice chunk of lettuce!

- King Bumi

* * *

To: lastAIRbender-avatar:com  
From: benderchick-southwatertribe:org  
Subject: HELP ME! 

Dear Aang,

I really appreciate you letting me stay at the Northern Water Tribe  
for a while but I'd really like to leave soon. Master Pakku really isn't  
teaching me anything new and his attitude has gotten worse. Don't  
worry, he's not being sexist again, but he's getting old and senile. Every  
little thing that happens incorrectly agitates him. It's driving me crazy. To  
make things a thousand times worse Sokka won't stop pestering me about  
this stupid little e-mail I sent Zuko. It was really no big deal but he's acting  
like it's the end of the world. Maybe you can talk some sense into him. Well,  
come pick us up okay?

- Katara

* * *

To: lastAIRbender-avatar:com  
From: masterofwater-northwatertribe:org  
Subject: Your Friend 

_To the Avatar:_

_Listen, I did agree to train your friend and she is quite a better  
water bender than you but she is making me want to drown myself. It's always_  
"_Master Pakku teach me this" or "Master Pakku why aren't you listening." I  
have much better things to do than have little girls boss me around. By the way,  
you should be back here instead of her! Your bending skills are just so fantastic  
right now. _**Really**_ they are. Why not just go fight the fire nation now? Then we'll  
all be saved! Seriously, do something about your friend._

_- Master Pakku of the North Water Tribe_

* * *

To: lastAIRbender-avatar:com  
From: warriordude-southwatertribe:org  
Subject: AANG! 

Aang,

We have a _major_ problem. Katara has been fraternizing with the enemy! I  
don't know how she could possibly do this to us. The next thing we know  
she could be off on a boat somewhere with that, that…psycho! Plus I am  
bored out of my mind. There is nothing to do here now that Princess Yue is…  
gone. I am _way _better with my warrior skillz than the rest of these phonies here.  
I had to spell skillz with a "z" cause I am just so much better, it's just a fact.  
So please hurry and take me off this god forsaken spit of land. I hate to say it  
but I'm actually starting to miss Momo stealing my food.

- Sokka

* * *

To: lastAIRbender-avatar:com  
From: flightISawesome-northairtemple:com  
Subject: New Inventions 

**Hi Aang!**

**We have been having a blast at the air temple since you saved us from  
the fire nation. My dad isn't miserable anymore and we are all doing great.  
I wanted to tell you that my dad invented this great new flying thing that  
combines a glider with a motor so we can stay in the air longer! It's fantastic!  
I think he's going to call it a plane or something like that. You have to  
check it out! Come over soon.**

**- Teo**

**P.S. My dad says hi.**

* * *

To: lastAIRbender-avatar:com  
From: cuteAssistant2fortuneteller-earthkingdom:net  
Subject: Hey Aang ;) 

Aang!

I hope you are having a great time being the Avatar. I really really really really  
really really really miss you. Helping Aunt Wu with fortunes and stuff is okay  
but I am so much more interested in what you are doing! Are you saving the world?  
I hope Floo…I mean Katara is helping you. I would have helped you a lot better  
though. Anyway, come back and visit!

- Meng

* * *

To: lastAIRbender-avatar:com  
From: exiledprince-firenation:net  
Subject: Your Proposition 

Avatar,

Um…about your idea, I am starting to think it's not so bad. At first I was  
going to immediately decline because if I stopped chasing after you I would not  
catch you, disgrace my family even more than I already have, make my father  
hate me more if that is humanly possible, cause my sister to become even more  
snotty than she already is, ruin my chances of ever going home, completely destroy  
all my hope, eliminate my future, bring my death closer, and ruin my entire existence as  
we know it. Although, my Uncle has recently come up with this horribly insane idea  
to join this…circus. So, that which was stated above did not seem way too bad anymore.  
The only other thing that concerns me is your stupid, non-respectful, _WAY_ not cooler  
than me friend. The girl though, I could live with her. To make a long story short  
I will need more time to consider your propostion. Thank you for your time.

- Prince Zuko

P.S. Thanks for realizing that I'm just slightly misunderstood.

* * *

To: lastAIRbender-avatar:com  
From: teaROCKS-firenation:net  
Subject: My Nephew 

Dear Avatar:

I was looking through my nephew's sent e-mails due to the fact  
that I could not monitor them otherwise and came upon the e-mail he sent to  
you. I would very much appreciate it if you could persuade him to stay with  
his uncle. My idea is not "horribly insane" as he says. I personally think as his  
immediate relative that it would do him some good to stop going after you and  
start traveling otherwise. This whole exile thing is really taking a toll on him and  
I think he needs a change of venue...other than his ship.

- General Iroh

* * *

To: lastAIRbender-avatar:com  
From: infomercial-merchants:com  
Subject: Your Bison! 

TO WHOM IT MAY CONCERN:

ARE YOU TRIED OF YOUR BISON BEING TIRED? DOES YOUR BISON BEING TIRED  
CONSTANTLY SLOW DOWN YOUR PROCESS OF TRAVELING? DO YOU EVER GET  
THE FEELING OF JUST WANTING TO FIND A NEW BISON? WELL NOW YOU WON'T  
GET THAT FEELING ANYMORE! INTRODUCING _**MAGIHAY**, _THE INCREDIBLE NEW  
PRODUCT THAT HELPS KEEP YOUR BISON FEELING PEPPY! THIS AMAZING NEW FOOD  
HELPS KEEP YOUR BISON SLIMMER AND IN BETTER SHAPE. YOU WILL NO LONGER  
HAVE TO SUFFER TRYING TO KEEP YOUR BISON GOING. THERE WILL BE NO NEED  
TO GET A NEW BISON. THIS PRODUCT IS SO GREAT BECAUSE YOU GET TO KEEP YOUR  
BISON AND TRAVEL FASTER! AMAZING!

- T.W.A.S.S (TRAVELERS WHO ARE SELLING STUFF)

* * *

To: lastAIRbender-avatar:com  
From: earthruler-earthkingdom:net  
Subject: Hi…again! 

Aang!

It's me…again! I suddenly had the urge to e-mail you. Don't worry, this  
e-mail isn't totally pointless! The lettuce finally arrived! It's fantastic!  
You will be coming to my party won't you! You better! Why am I putting  
exclamation points at the end of every sentence! I know! To waste your  
time! Aren't old friends great! Yes they are! Talk soon!

- King Bumi

* * *

To: lastAIRbender-avatar:com  
From: wowIMhot-firenation:net  
Subject: Just Give Up 

Avatar:

There is seriously no point in trying to save the world. You just won't do  
it. I highly doubt my son will catch you but even so you are not going to  
stop my fiery reign. I will rule the free world! Oh wait…I already do. I just  
had to thank you for disappearing for a hundred years. It really helped me.  
So just give it up already. You're wasting your time and my time. Even after  
I'm gone my reign will not end because I have my beautiful and terribly evil  
little girl to take over my work.

- Fire Lord Ozai

**_A/N: _**Okay, I really hope that was funny. I tried really hard not to disappoint you guys. Yes, everyone gets an infomercial that impacts them. Next up is Sokka. The skillz with a "z" thing (and everthing else) is totally mine and if I find **any** of you stealing that there **will** be consequences...not that I can do much but I'll flame you forever. I know you're all nice people and wouldn't do that anyway! Allrighty, don't stop sending great reviews...and critique/flames if need be...but not the flames, please!


	3. Sokka's Inbox

**_A/N: _**Just to clarify, I meant the _reason _why the word "skillz" had a "z" at the end was mine, NOT the word itself. I am highly aware that "skillz" has been around forever and it would be really strange to say I made it up myself. Thank you so much again for all the awesome reviews. I can't believe how many wonderful comments I got on this. Thirty seven reviews for **just** two chapters is a lot.

**_Disclaimer: _**I still don't own him…it! I still don't own IT! OKAY? Wait, also any outside things that may come in the form of parodies or jokes.

Chapter 3: Sokka's Inbox

To: warriordude-southwatertribe:org  
From: lastAIRbender-avatar:com  
Subject: Calm Down

Sokka,

I can assure you that everything is okay. Katara is not going to run off on a  
boat with Zuko, I _will_ make sure of that. I am sorry you are bored. There  
really isn't much I can do about that right now. Your fighting "skillz" can't  
be that perfect. There must be one or two things you can learn, like how to  
throw a boomerang without killing someone. I don't know, that could be a  
useful technique. Momo would probably be happy to hear you miss him. I  
will get there soon so just chill okay?

- Aang

* * *

To: warriordude-southwatertribe:org  
From: benderchick-southwatertribe:org  
Subject: Wow! 

My God Sokka!

How _much_ more immature can you _possibly_ get? Wait, let me answer my  
own question…you CAN'T! Aren't _I_ supposed to be the_ younger_ sibling here?  
How could you let one stupid little e-mail bother you so much? It is not  
like I am going to date the guy or anything! Well…it's not like I wouldn't consider  
it, I might possibly even do it…NOT THE POINT! Even if I did you shouldn't let it bother  
you so much! Why are you going through my e-mails anyway? Can't a girl have some  
privacy? I am** never **going to abandon Aang, I care about him too much so lay OFF!

- Katara

* * *

To: warriordude-southwatertribe:org  
From: believeNurSELF-earthkingdom:net  
Subject: Katara 

**Hey Sokka,**

**I was just wondering if I could have Katara's e-mail. I thought I should  
ask your permission first since she's your sister. I wanted to thank her  
so much for giving me this new found confidence. She's the most wonderful  
person in the world for doing that. I don't think I could possibly live with  
myself if I didn't thank her for it. Wow, Katara is more incredible than I  
thought. You think she'll talk to me? Oh please tell her I'm trying to  
reach her.**

**- Haru**

* * *

To: warriordude-southwatertribe:org  
From: I'm2sexy4mySWORDS-freedomfighters:org  
Subject: Ur Sister 

Hey twerp,

I NEED you to give me your sister's e-mail. I know she kind of froze  
me to that idiotic tree but that is all in the past. I know she can't resist me.  
I'm just _way_ too athletic, daring, handsome, suave…the list goes on! She  
needs me to survive, she can't_ possibly _live without me! I will persuade her  
that what I was trying to do was for the good of the people, the children, and  
the well being of the four nations! All those people got out okay so it's all  
good, not that they _really _matter here. So, hurry up and give it to me! She'll  
come crawling back to me, you'll see.

- Jet

* * *

To: warriordude-southwatertribe:org  
From: Girlpwr4ever-earthkingdom:net  
Subject: Long Time No See! 

_Sokka!_

_How are you doing? Have your fighting "skillz" improved anymore? I just  
know you are getting stronger. Sorry, you'll never be as strong as us girls  
though. We are women, we are strong! Girl power! You are an exception of  
course. Guess what? I'm making a uniform just for you in blue! You still  
have to wear the Kyoshi war paint when you wear it. You wouldn't want to  
go and break our traditions would you? Oh and Sokka, I heard this rumor about  
some girl…Yue? Were you seeing someone else? If I find out you were you are SO  
not getting that uniform. See if I ever talk to you again. E-mail soon!_

_- Suki_

* * *

To: warriordude-southwatertribe:org  
Form: exiledprince-firenation:net  
Subject: Loser 

You little peasent,

How dare you e-mail me in such a way. I am horrified that someone like you has  
the capability to e-mail a person such as myself. You should still be chiseling characters  
on stone. By the way, if your sister wants to e-mail me than let her. It's not my fault if  
I'm incredibly appealing. God just made me gorgeous, I can't help it. So don't complain  
if she finds my eyes mesmerizing. Oh, and the day you become cooler than me is the day  
I stop getting fan girl e-mails. I don't see you getting 20 e-mails every two mintues from  
raving fan girls. What's the word they use to describe me? Oh yes, smexy, which I can  
assure you is WAY cooler than you. Don't e-mail me again unless it's to grovel  
in my radiance.

- Zuko

P.S. It's a ship, not a boat, a ship.

* * *

To: warriordude-southwatertribe:org  
From: teaROCKS-firenation:net  
Subject: I Do Apologize! 

Dear Sir:

I greatly apologize for the extreme rudeness of my nephew. I am sure he did not  
mean you any discomfort whatsoever. Please be assured that this will not happen  
again. Wait…my nephew just came in. Oh no, he's extracted his fire swords! Now  
now Zuko, calm down! I was just telling your friend how you didn't mean to offend  
him! Zuko you're not thinking rationally! This is for your own good! Don't make  
me have to do an Agni Kai! So sorry, but I must solve the teenage rage before it  
gets out of hand! Thank you for your time!

- General Iroh

* * *

To: warriordude-southwatertribe:org  
From: moonprincess-spirits:com  
Subject: Don't Be Sad 

My dear Sokka,

I understand I left you in a lot of pain. I told you I would contact you again. You  
were so important to me. We shared some good times even if they were short. I  
just want you to know that I am constantly thinking about you. You are my ocean  
spirit. The ying to my yang. That which keeps me in balance! I miss you  
so much Sokka. Don't ever forget me and contact me all the time. I am  
watching everything you do. I am always with you for every waking moment.  
When you take a walk, I'll be there. When you are talking to someone else,  
I'll be there. When you kiss another girl, I will be there to beat her down. When  
you take a shower, I'll be there…I love you Sokka, always.

- Princess Yue

* * *

To: warriordude-southwatertribe:org  
From: informercial-merchants:com  
Subject: Your Stomach! 

TO WHOM IT MAY CONCERN:

DO YOUR FRIENDS CONSTANTLY DRAG YOU TO PLACES WITH NO FOOD? ARE YOU ALWAYS  
HUNGRY AND HAVE NOTHING TO STOP YOUR HUNGER? DO YOU FIND YOURSELF BECOMING  
DROWSY WHEN YOU NEED ENERGY THE MOST? WELL NOW THIS CAN ALL STOP! FROM THE  
PEOPLE WHO BROUGHT YOU **_MAGIHAY _**WE NOW HAVE **_INSTAFOOD_**! THIS GREAT NEW PRODUCT COMES IN  
THE FORM OF A VITAMIN THAT YOU TAKE JUST ONCE A DAY. IT STOPS ALL HUNGER YOU MIGHT  
FEEL OVER THE COURSE OF TIME. AMAZING! **CAUTION**: TAKING THIS VITAMIN TOO MUCH CAN  
RESULT IN STRANGE EATING DISORDERS. CONSULT WITH YOUR HEALER BEFORE TAKING THIS VITAMIN.

- T.W.A.S.S (TRAVELERS WHO ARE SELLING STUFF)

* * *

To: warriordude-southwatertribe:org  
From: cuteAssistant2fortuneteller-earthkingdom:net  
Subject: Aang 

Sokka,

Could you tell Aang to e-mail me soon? He hasn't replied to my last e-mail.  
I think it is very important that he does. Tell your sister that if she did anything  
to bother him that I'll be really mad. Bye.

- Meng

* * *

To: warriordude-southwatertribe:org  
From: lemursUnite-avataranimals:net  
Subject: Hi Sokka! 

Hi Sokka!

You didn't think that animals could e-mail did you? Well guess what? We can!  
Aang told me that you missed me. I am so happy that you do. There is no one  
to steal food from anymore. Appa is getting boring to talk to. He just sits and  
sleeps all day. Aang is coming to get you soon. Thanks for missing me! I feel  
so loved. I love you too.

- Momo

* * *

To: warriordude-southwatertribe:org  
From: benderchick-southwatertribe:org  
Subject: What? 

Um…Sokka?

What was your last e-mail all about? You were talking about my…boyfriends?  
Who said anything about a boyfriend…or multiple boyfriends? Could you explain  
that further please? I'd appreciate that. Stop being a little kid, we're leaving soon.

- Katara

**_

* * *

A/N: _**I am sorry this took so long to get out. I didn't have writers block but I wanted to make sure this chapter was just a great as the others. It may take me a little while to get the rest out from now on. I don't think I have the heart to let go of the running Zuko joke. I love it too much. I promise I won't let it get old though. It **WILL** stay fresh! Hope you guys liked this chapter and thought it somewhat funny. Katara is next. Review please!


	4. Katara's Inbox

**_A/N: _**Oh wow! It's that time again! Now is the time for Katara to join the e-mailing list of doom…Muahahahahahahaha! Enjoy.

**_Disclaimer: _**You know, I tried really hard but they just wouldn't let me own the series…or Zuko. I mean all I really wanted was him, with the series as the added bonus, but I guess you can't always get what you want. Nah, just kidding.

Chapter 4: Katara's Inbox

To: benderchick-southwatertribe:org  
From: worriordude-southwatertribe:org  
Subject: Yes, Your Boyfriends

Katara,

Your stupid boyfriends have been driving me crazy about your stupid e-mail.  
They go on and on about how wonderful you were to them. By the way, what  
_exactly_ did you do? Oh and that freedom fighter idiot says you can't resist  
him. I think this is so bogus. Don't be having any relationships without  
me knowing. I think it would do you some good to not reply to any of  
their e-mails. They'll get the point if you don't say anything. The last  
thing we need is a Katara fan club. I hear your name enough already from  
"Master" Pakku. Oh, and if you get any weird e-mails from Suki or Yue let me  
know. Those girls are clingy, I got to watch my back.

- Sokka

P.S. WHEN IS AANG SHOWING UP?

* * *

To: benderchick-southwatertribe:org  
From: masterofwater-northwatertribe:org  
Subejct: Your Training 

_Katara:_

_I would like you to stop pestering me with your water bending. We will  
train at the rate that I decide. That is why I am the master and you are the  
apprentice. Don't think that just because your grandmother and I were  
close you get special privileges. You will learn the same things that  
everyone else does despite your great amount of skill. If fully mater simpler  
techniques it will be easier for you to master water bending to the fullest. I  
will see you tomorrow at sunrise._

_- Master Pakku of the North Water Tribe_

* * *

To: benderchick-southwatertribe:org  
From: I'm2sexy4mySWORDS-freedomfighters:org  
Subject: Katara, You Need Me 

Katara my love,

I know you've been yearning to see me. It's been too long. You didn't really  
mean to freeze me to that tree did you? I saw the look in your eyes when you  
did. Your eyes reflected hurt, pain, sorrow…and love. It is all your brother and  
the Avatar's fault we parted. You could have been at my side, helping me save  
the world. I didn't really want to hurt all those people. I just wanted to destroy  
the fire nation! They killed your mother, stole from the poor, took candy away  
from babies, and destroyed everything that crossed their path! Well…maybe not,  
but we can't let them can we? Come on Katara, you know you can't resist me!

- Jet

* * *

To: benderchick-southwatertribe:org  
From: lastAIRbender-avatar:com  
Subject: Your Brother 

Hey Katara,

Is it just me or is Sokka a little up tight? I seriously think he needs some fresh  
air…other than at the Northern Water Tribe. Zuko's e-mail to you couldn't have  
been that bad…right? I mean, you're not really friends with him are you? No  
offense but he's a fire bender. I don't think we should trust him just yet. Anyway,  
for the well being of all of us I think it's time we reunite. We all just need a little  
ride on Appa to make our lives happier. Don't you think? I miss you…and your  
brother anyway. I'll be there before tomorrow.

- Aang

* * *

To: benderchick-southwatertribe:org  
From: believeNurSELF-earthkingdom:net  
Subject: Thank You 

**Dear Katara,**

**I haven't talked to you in a long time. How are you doing? I just wanted to  
thank you again for all the encouragement you gave me. I wouldn't have  
been able to save my people if you hadn't been there. I have this newfound  
strength within that keeps growing each day. It's all thanks to you. Would  
you come back and visit some time? I want to see you again really soon. Please?  
You're such a great person. I need to go help with some mines but I'll e-mail  
again soon. **

**- Haru**

* * *

To: benderchick-southwatertribe:org  
From: Girlpwr4ever-earthkingdom:net  
Subject: Sokka Won't E-mail Me! 

_Katara!_

_Sokka is not e-mailing me back. Is he okay? Did anything happen to him?  
If anything did I will so make the person who hurt him pay. I promise you  
that. Oh and Katara? Just between us girls, could you tell me something?  
Was Sokka seeing someone else? Is that why he's not replying to my  
e-mails? Was it me? Did the whole "I'm a girl and I fight" thing scare him  
away? If that's the reason then he is such a whimp. Why can't he accept that  
some girls are just better fighters than guys? I thought he changed. Well,  
I'm still really worried so could you get him to contact me? Thanx._

_- Suki_

* * *

To: benderchick-southwatertribe:org  
From: exiledprince-firenation:net  
Subject: No Subject 

To Whom It May Concern:

I am replying in regard to certain e-mail I received a little while ago. I thank  
you for the confirmation of my package…phew. Okay, sorry about that. My  
uncle was still in my room. If he scans my e-mails again I swear I'm going…sorry,  
I got off track. Hello, I wanted to say how I think it is…nice that you appreciate  
my returning of your necklace. I'm sorry I couldn't do it in person. I was just telling  
your friend the Avatar how I was considering joining your group. I probably  
wouldn't mind doing, whatever it is you do. Maybe we could spar for fun…maybe.  
Um…anyway, I guess I'll talk later, or something…never mind.

- Zuko

P.S. Please don't show this to your brother. I don't need to listen to his stupidness. If you get any e-mails from my uncle I am very sorry.

* * *

To: benderchick-southwatertribe:org  
From: moonprincess-spirits:com  
Subject: Sokka's Life 

Katara,

I was just wondering how your brother is doing now that I'm gone. I know  
he must have experienced a lot of pain and I am truly sorry for that. I love  
him so much Katara. I need you to love him extra lots in place of me. You  
were almost like a sister, we too shared some good times too. Protecting Aang  
with you was very exciting, and I am just glad I was finally able to give  
back to the moon spirit for what it did for me. I know you will take good care  
of Sokka for me as well. Make sure he doesn't get into too much trouble now.  
Oh wait…I'll be watching him too so it's okay! I will contact you during the  
next waning crescent.

- Princess Yue

* * *

To: benderchick-southwatertribe:org  
From: eyeCdaFu2ure-earthkingdom:net  
Subject: Your Fortune 

My Child,

I have something important to tell you about your future. Not only are you going  
to marry a powerful bender but this bender will also have a head, feet, a Y chromosome,  
and will be over the age of ten but under the age of 100. I hope that this information will  
further help you find that special person you are looking for. Remember, you are in charge  
of your own future. I am just here to help guide you.

- Aunt Wu, your psychic friend

* * *

To: benderchick-southwatertribe:org  
From: girlzofelements-youngbenders:org  
Subject: Join The Power of Females! 

To The Young Aspiring Female Bender:

We would like to offer you the chance of a lifetime. Here at the young bender  
organization we have a special six week camp where female benders from all  
over come together. We work, train, and have a blast all at the same time! This  
is a time for us to learn more about our inner fighter. Who says guys have to  
be the strongest? You get to make new friends and improve your skills. It is a  
slumber party every day at our camp! We also promise that our strapping young  
male councilors and personal trainers won't disappoint you. So come on down  
and join the fun! We also accept non benders who just want to be part of the  
excitement but still fight.

- Girl Benders of the World

**You have been referred to us by: Suki  
If you would like to be taken off our mailing list please:** _click here_

* * *

To: benderchick-southwatertribe:org  
From: warriordude-southwatertribe:org  
Subject: Shame On You 

Katara,

How can we possibly be related? How could you do this to me? You  
let him e-mail you and _insult _me? Why? What did I do to deserve such  
a deceitful sister? I did everything I could to keep you happy and safe.  
What do I get for it? You stab me in the back by talking to…_him. _I would  
rather have you with the tree climbing idiot, actually the rock guy wouldn't  
even be that bad. Didn't you ever consider Aang? He's already in the group!  
Please Katara, think about what you are doing. Don't go where I can't follow.

- Sokka

P.S. I read Aunt Wu's e-mail. The fact that you are going to marry a powerful bender rules out the tree climbing idiot. At least a small portion of my worries have subsided.

* * *

To: benderchick-southwatertribe:org  
From: spammers-spammersuntied:com  
Subject: Congratulations! 

CONGRATULATIONS!

YOU ARE THE LUCKY GRAND PRISE WINNER OF OUR ONE DAY VACATION  
TO THE NORTHERN WATER TRIBE! SEE THE LOVELY ICE SCULPTURES AND  
BEAUTIFUL ARCHITECTURE. YOU MIGHT ACTUALLY BE ABLE TO MEET A WATER  
BENDING MASTER! THIS IS A ONCE IN A LIFETIME CHANCE BECAUSE THIS TRIBE  
IS VERY PRIVATE! IF YOU WOULD LIKE TO ACCEPT THIS PRISE E-MAIL US BACK  
WITHIN TWENTY FOUR HOURS.

- Spammers spamming the spammed.

**_

* * *

A/N: _**Well, that officially concludes the inbox's of our main characters. I will be doing a final page of minor characters. After that I will see what I'm going to do. There will be at least two more chapters. See almost everyone has a person who is "wacthing out" for them. Isn't that nice? Spammers spamming the spammed, I couldn't resist writing something like that, he he. Don't stop sending beautiful reviews!


	5. Everyone Else's Inbox

**_A/N: _**I didn't think it was possible but I guess you people truly like my stuff. Eighty reviews for four chapters…wow. I thank each and every one of you. Here is my page of minor character's e-mails. Please enjoy!

**_Disclaimer: _**I'm running out of clever things to say in the disclaimer involving Zuko…wait, now I know! I said this in a forum. I don't own the series and I'm all for Zutara which isn't obvious and totally out there but it's such a pretty boat…ship. (Pirates of the Caribbean isn't mine either.)

Chapter 5: Everyone Else's Inbox

To: teaROCKS-firenation:net  
From: TeaShopExpress-merchants:com  
Subject: Your Shipment

Dear Sir:

This is a confirmation for your order of tea. We received your order and  
will be shipping it out soon. Our only concern is that you ordered a very  
large shipment. Eight hundred crates of tea may be too much for the area  
you are currently in. We advise that you let us ship your tea at different times.  
We will not charge you again for extra shipping. If you feel that our concern is not  
a problem, let us know and we will send your full shipment right away. Thank  
you for ordering with us.

- Tea Shop Express **"_Bringing you the very best"_**

* * *

To: sideburnsRkewl-firenation:net  
From: exiledprince-firenation:net  
Subject: You Can't Have My Crew 

Admiral Zhao:

Under no circumstances would I ever let you have my ship and take over my crew. It  
would be an insult to me as a person to let you do such a thing. I am incredibly qualified  
to carry out this mission. I have everything completely in control. My crew and I are making  
fantastic progress. We get closer to the Avatar each day. For the final time I am telling you no,  
you can't have my ship. Don't ask me ever again. If you do, not even an Agni Kai will help  
solve the problems you will experience with me.

- Prince Zuko

* * *

To: fireprincess-firenation:net  
From: wowIMhot-firenation:net  
Subject: Our Future 

Hello my beautiful daughter,

I thought I should discuss with you what we are going to do in the near future.  
My men and I were discussing how we were going to split up the land between  
the heads of the army and other important fire people equally. Since no one could  
come up with a decision I decided that I would just rule it all. Being that you are my  
most favorite person in the entire world I decided I would give you a small plot of  
land of your own. Because you are so terribly evil I decided that any area within  
fifty feet of your brother is yours too so you can do as you wish with him. He is no  
concern to me any more. Don't stop hating!

- Daddy Ozai

* * *

To: RokuRocks-avatar:com  
From: lastAIRbender-avatar:com  
Subject: Thank You 

Dear Avatar Roku,

Thank you for your kind words of encouragement. You made me feel really great  
about being the Avatar. I don't think I could have done any of this without you. Yes,  
e-mail does work a lot faster than having to go to the spirit world. I appreciate that  
you contacted me. I'm terribly sorry you have a cold. I hope it gets better. Oh, and I  
am very excited about carrying the weight of the world on my shoulders. It is not every  
day that I get to do something highly exciting other than saving people, fighting fire  
nation scum, showing off for people, trying to impress Katara…-cough- excuse me.  
Well, I will contact you the next time I require help!

- Avatar Aang

* * *

To: earthruler-earthkingdom:net  
From: wesellfood-merchants:com  
Subject: Lettuce 

To King Bumi:

You are one of our most dedicated customers. Without your constant purchase of lettuce  
leaves I think our store would be out of business. All of us here take great pleasure in  
serving a fine man such as yourself. I hope your birthday plans went well. That was one  
of the largest orders of lettuce we ever sold. To show our great appreciation we are sending  
you a coupon for one crate of free lettuce. Thank you so much for choosing our store.  
May you live to an extremely outrageous old age and grow stronger than ever!

- Earth Kingdom Food Suppliers

* * *

To: wowIMhot-firenation:net  
From: teaROCKS-firenation:net  
Subject: Mother 

Hello My Brother,

Before you burn the computer over this e-mail hear me out. It's mom's  
birthday soon and I heard she wants both of us over to wish her a happy  
birthday. Now I know she lives in your part of town…well, I guess you own  
everywhere now. The point is that I'll be coming home soon. I'm hoping  
you'll let me stay without having to char broil me for a few days. Yes, Zuko  
is coming too, you have no choice. We're doing this for mom.

- Iroh

P.S. I don't care if you are ashamed of me, I'm coming whether you like it or not.

(A/N: Okay, I have no idea if they are brothers or if Iroh is Zuko's Mother's brother but for the sake of the story, they are)

* * *

To: believeNurSELF-earthkingdom:net  
From: benderchick-southwatertribe:org  
Subject: No Problem 

Hi Haru,

I couldn't have been happier to help you out. You are an awesome guy, you know  
that? All you needed was a nudge in the right direction. I'm glad I could be here  
to help. I'm just peachy. Sokka is still driving me up a wall but everything is okay.  
Thanks for thinking about me. Don't worry, I will make sure that we stop by your  
village again soon. I want to see how everyone is doing. How are you? Did you  
learn any new bending tricks? I met a water bending master. He's not the nicest  
guy in the world but he helped me out a lot. Glad we talked. I'll see you soon!

- Katara

* * *

To: I'm2sexy4mySWORDS-freedomfighters:org  
From: warriordude-southwatertribe:org  
Subject: Dude… 

**Jet,**

**You are one messed up freak you know that? What in the world do you think you are saying?  
Who gave you the crazy idea that Katara can't resist you? I assure you, she can. I'm actually afraid  
for her now. If you do anything to her I swear you WILL face my wrath. The only reason why I'm  
going to give her e-mail to you is so you can hear what a psycho freak you are from her yourself!  
Get a life! I'm the only one who has the right to go on and on and on…and on about myself here.  
You seriously need some therapy. Go climb a tree or something.**

**- Sokka**

* * *

To: flightISawesome-northairtemple:com  
From: IluvTEO-fangirlz:net  
Subject: TEO! 

TEO!

Like OMG! You are like one of the most awesome guys in the world! Your  
wheel chair is so like shiny! I want to take a spin on it –wink-wink- I luv you  
like so totally much! Your hair is like way smexy when you are flying in the air.  
OH how I LONG to comb my fingers through it! Your dad is like way cool too  
cuz he can make stuff! OMG I'm like talking to U! TAKE ME FLYING!  
I want to be like the hermit crab who makes a new shell a home and make my  
home with you! YES! Don't stop being totally cute!

- Teo's Number One Fan

(Now which one of my reviewers could this be? Your name fit perfectly.)

* * *

To: Girlpwr4ever-earthkingdom:net  
From: moonprincess-spirits:com  
Subject: Don't Touch My Property! 

Suki…that's your name right?

Listen, I heard that you were a former girlfriend of Sokka's and are still interested  
in him. Well I got some news for you. Sokka's mine you got that? We've already  
dated and done all sorts of stuff together. He even professed his undying love to  
me. You are very delusional if you think he'll pick some manly chick over a God  
and princess. So my advice is to lay off the merchandise. I own him now, he _is_ mine.  
You may not know it but I am with him all the time. Just because I'm in the form  
of a fish doesn't mean I can't fin slap you. So there.

- Princess Yue

* * *

To: moonprincess-spirits:com  
From: Girlpwr4ever-earthkingdom:net  
Subject: Oh No You Didn't! 

"_Princess" Yue?_

_Excuse me? What on Earth are you talking about? Sokka and I have been together  
**way** longer than he has even known you. I have no idea what you are talking about.  
You are the delusional one, not me! Oh, and I am so not manly. Just because I'm not  
a prissy little girl doesn't mean I'm not feminine. My fighting style is very graceful.  
Sokka would do much better off with someone who shares his passion of being a warrior  
than some fishy person. If you are still going to act like a total low life then why don't  
we just ask him ourselves? No way girlfriend, I am so better than you are!_

_-Suki_

* * *

To: lemursUnite-avataranimals:net  
From: bisonswhoFLY-avataranimals:net  
Subject: MOMO! 

MOMO HOW COULD YOU?

I THOUGHT WE WERE GOOD BUDDIES? WHY DID YOU COMPLAIN  
ABOUT ME TO SOKKA? WHAT DID I EVER DO? I THOUGHT YOU DIDN'T  
HAVE A PROBLEM WITH ME EATING AND SLEEPING. IT'S WHAT WE BISONS  
DO. IF YOU CAN'T ACCEPT WHO I AM THEN I GUESS WE CAN'T TALK TO EACH  
OTHER ANYMORE. I DON'T WANT THAT TO HAPPEN BECAUSE YOU'RE MY  
FRIEND AND I LOVE YOU. TELL ME IF YOU'VE GOT A PROBLEM BECAUSE I  
WANT TO SOLVE IT!

- APPA

**_

* * *

A/N: _**Well, that would be my last chapter. Who said Avatar wasn't a love story/soap opera, becuase it is if you look past the main plot line. See, Nick is doing something different. They are going anime and love story-ish, yay! Now is the time when I ask all of you for requests. Does anyone want me to do another inbox of any of the major charcters? Also if you guys liked this, I will do another page of minor characters. Let me know, I don't want this to end just yet. It's a lot of fun. Also, I recently wrote a one-shot concerning a conversation Zuko has with Iroh. It is technically a Zutara fic. So I am asking that you guys check that out. I would really appreciate it. I'm currently deciding if I should develop it into a story or not. I also have a Spirited Away one-shot out so if you like Miyazaki look at that one too. Otherwise, thanks so much for all the feeback. I hope you enjoyed this. Please keep reviewing! You ROCK!


	6. The Chat Room: Part One

**_A/N: _**Okay, I have had a ton of suggestions for a chat room between the characters. So I figured I would try that out. If all goes well, I shall continue. Don't worry, more inbox's are to come in the future. Thanks for reading! **_Let me say right now I mean no offense to anyone in this piece. This is purely for entertainment purposes. I love the characters a ton. If it offends you at all, stop reading. Humor people…humor._ **

**_Disclaimer: _**It's not mine I tell you, A HAHA A HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! –shriek-

* * *

The Chat Room: Part One

**lastAIRbender has entered the chat room.  
warriordude has entered the chat room.  
benderchick has entered the chat room.**

lastAIRbender: hey!

warriordude: 'sup?

benderchick: hi u guys.

lastAIRbender: so, how did the training go Katara?

benderchick: it was okay, I guess.

warriordude: if I had to hear Master Pakku say ur name one more time…

benderchick: oh get over it Sokka!

warriordude: geez Katara, u were driving him insane!

benderchick: no I wasn't! He couldn't accept the fact that some girls just fight better!

lastAIRbender: HEY! I'm getting sick of u 2 fighting. I got u out of the tribe, can't we all get along now?

benderchick: ur right, sorry Aang.

lastAIRbender: uh…u guys? I got a question.

warriordude: watup dawg?

benderchick: Sokka if u don't stop that I SWEAR!

warriordude: get wit da times, itz how everyone be talkin rit now

lastAIRbender: actually Sokka, it's getting annoying.

warriordude: j/k j/k. I was just having fun.

benderchick: sure you were.

lastAIRbender: so, have any of u gotten freaky e-mails lately?

benderchick: other than spam? Well…yes I have.

warriordude: Zuko didn't e-mail u again did he?

lastAIRbender: oh great…

benderchick: not this again Sokka. DROP IT!

warriordude: Katara I'm not going to let u go off with some fire bender.

benderchick: we **_KNOW_** that. What possessed u to believe I'm in a relationship with him? I just thanked him is all. There is a HUGE line between love and common courtesy.

warriordude: sure there is.

benderchick: well what about u?

warriordude: wat r u talking about?

benderchick: wat is it with all this stuff about u, Suki, and Yue?

lastAIRbender: oh God help us now…

warriordude: HOW DO U NO ABOUT THAT?

benderchick: ur stupid girlfriends e-mailed me.

warriordude: oh God I have stalkers…

benderchick: u have stalkers? I have four guys who r always trying to get me!

lastAIRbender: wait…Jet, Haru…Zuko maybe. Who's the fourth?

warriordude: well they're guys, u can tell them off. Girls r different…shutter.

benderchick: well y don't we just ask them now?

lastAIRbender: wait Katara, I no where this is going…think before you type.

benderchick: wat? They're online. Let's just ask them. Here, I'll invite them to the chat.

warriordude: wait Katara, I didn't mean it!

**moonprincess has entered the chat room.  
Girlpwr4ever has entered the chat room.**

benderchick: hey girls, how's it going?

moonprincess: I'm great Katara! Who invited _her?_

Girlpwr4ever: yeah, wat's _she_ doing here?

benderchick: I figured u could help settle an argument going on between Sokka and me.

moonprincess: wat would that be?

lastAIRbender: Katara if u say it I am so out of here.

warriordude: me 2 X 8.

benderchick: Aang, I don't care about u. Sokka if u leave u will feel my wrath and will be in even more trouble with 2 lovely ladies.

lastAIRbender: Katara, listen to the wise words of the Avatar! DON'T DO IT!

benderchick: Suki and Yue, u have e-mail me…a LOT about Sokka's relationship between the 2 of u. If he decides which one of u 2 be with, will u stop bothering me…please?

**lastAIRbender has left the chat room. **

moonprincess: fine but u no he's gonna pick me.

Girlpwr4ever: says who? I met him first!

moonprincess: well he loves me more.

Girlpwr4ever: does not.

moonprincess: does too.

Girlpwr4ever: does not.

moonprincess: does too.

Girlpwr4ever: does not.

bendrechick: GIRLS! Y don't u just ask him?

moonprincess: oh yeah…

Girlpwr4ever: so Sokka, who's it gonna be?

moonprincess: let me remind u of the time we spent togther.

Girlpwr4ever: the time spent training together!

moonprincess: touring the tribe by ice boat!

Girlpwr4ever: the first time u caught me off guard.

moonprincess: when u asked me to do an activity with u!

Girlpwr4ever: the look on ur face when u saw the Kyoshi war paint.

moonprincess: didn't that time on the bridge that night mean anything!

Girlpwr4ever: we fought off the fire nation soldiers together!

moonprincess: I kissed u.

Girlpwr4ever: u kissed me back…or wanted to.

moonprincess: wait…u kissed her?

Girlpwr4ever: how could u Sokka?

moonprincess: I trusted u!

Girlpwr4ever: didn't u luv me?

moonprincess: did I mean nothing 2 u?

Girlpwr4ever: show this delusional princess who u luv more.

moonprincess: tell us Sokka!

warriordude: ………………………….

Girlpwr4ever: y is the choice so hard?

moonprincess: u no it's me!

Girlpwr4ever: fine, if u don't want to tell me now.

moonprincess: then be that way! But always remember!

Girlpwr4ever: my love for u burns with a passion!

moonprincess: like the heat of a thousand suns!

Girlpwr4ever: I must leave now but until next time!

moonprincess: I will think of you every waking moment of my life!

Girlpwr4ever: goodbye Sokka.

moonprincess: I love you so much!

**Girlpwr4ever has left the chat room.  
moonprincess has left the chat room.**

warriordude: …………………I hope that never happens again.

benderchick: geez, we got nothing done!

warriordude: serves u right for trying to mess with my love life.

benderchick: like u have one!

warriordude: Katara, I think the above stated is proof I have one. Oh guess wat?

benderchick: wat u idjit?

warriordude: Haru, Jet, and Zuko just signed on.

benderchick: I thought u hated them. Y r they on ur buddy list?

warriordude: becuz I new the day would come when I needed their screen names for payback.

benderchick: u wouldn't dare.

warriordude: baby sister? Watch me.

**_

* * *

A/N:_** And so the chaos begins! That was so much more fun to write than I thought it would be. The words just flowed from my brain to the computer, amazing. Thanks to everyone who –pestered-suggested- that I write that! No, just kidding. Do NOT review that I had spelling errors. Everything here was typed a certain way for a reason, or else you've never seen a chat room before. That was a continuation of the e-mail wars. It may not look like it but this truly is a story, just in a different form. I hope it was enjoyed. I am so writing another one continuing off this one. The reason why I didn't change the screen names from the e-mails is because it is easier to remember and I like the way their names are.


	7. The Chat Room: Part Two

**_A/N: _**Wow, that was some of the most amazing feedback I've ever seen…sweet. Enough of that, on with the show!

**_Disclaimer: _**Own it I do not, trust in the force I do. Knight, he shall be…Yoda, own I don't as well.

* * *

The Chat Room: Part Two

**believeNurSELF has entered the chat room.  
I'm2sexy4mySWORDS has entered the chat room.  
exiledprince has entered the chat room.**

benderchick: I cannot believe u just did that.

warriordude: well u totally deserved it.

exiledprince: give me one VERY good reason y I shouldn't leave RIGHT NOW peasant.

believeNurSELF: hey, that's not a very kewl thing 2 say.

warriordude: ur gonna stay here weather u like it or not becuz Katara seriously needs to feel wat I did.

I'm2sexy4mySWORDS: wat the heck r u talking about fool?

exiledprince: well…revenge can be sweet, although my hate for u burns hotter than fire, maybe I'll listen.

warriordude: oh thanx, I feel so luved. Katara here is going to pick which one of u she likes best.

I'm2sexy4mySWORDS: well Katara my luv, y don't u just say me and we'll get on with our lives?

benderchick: Jet, u truly r one messed up dude.

warriordude: see, u heard it from her urself!

exiledprince: I actually could care less who she's infatuated with, but from the e-mails I've gotten from her I'd say it's me.

warriordude: WAT? U LIE ZUKO!

exiledprince: ask her urself u idjit.

benderchick: Zuko, I am so not talking 2 u ever again.

believeNurSELF: well…I think Katara should be with who ever she wants. She deserves to be happy.

benderchick: oh Haru, how sweet.

warriordude: well, I guess pretty boy here wins.

I'm2sexy4mySWORDS: no way, I'm irresistible!

benderchick: oh I can ASSURE u Jet that u _can_ be resisted.

I'm2sexy4mySWORDS: oh,_ **I'm**_ sure u thought differently when we went up that tree together.

believeNurSELF: …excuse me?

I'm2sexy4mySWORDS: oh yeah, she couldn't keep her hands off me. She was captivated with how incredibly daring I was.

benderchick: no Haru, don't listen to his stupidity. He's lying.

warriordude: I still can't believe u talk 2 Zuko.

exiledprince: ur just jealous that I look better topless than u do.

benderchick: Sokka, u SERIOUSLY need to let that go.

I'm2sexy4mySWORDS: yeah, she's not a little girl anymore. She can do what she wants.

warriordude: oh shut up tree-hugger.

exiledprince: well, I haven't heard Katara deny anything I've said about myself so far…so I guess it must be true. I mean, I am the best looking and most talented of u all.

believeNurSELF: well…I've never fought u before so we don't know that.

benderchick: oh I can assure u that Zuko is a horrible fighter compared to u Haru. I mean, he got beaten by me and I'm a GIRL.

exiledprince: hey, we were in UR element and I just didn't want to scratch up that pretty face of urs.

warriordude: u better not have…

exiledprince: wat were u gonna do, hit me with ur toy boomerang? I have a whole mob of fan girlz that would totally beat u down if u even _touched_ me.

I'm2sexy4mySWORDS: I may be able 2 understand them but y would he do that?

exiledprince: not like that u mindless scum!

believeNurSELF: this conversation is making me uncomfortable…

benderchick: it's okay Haru, u don't have to put up with this insanity anymore, go do something more productive.

warriordude: no wait a sec, since Katara obviously won't pick one of u, how about we just make her say something nice about u.

exiledprince: like I said, it seriously doesn't matter 2 me.

benderchick: Sokka if I do this, will u leave me alone?

warriordude: only if u leave me alone.

benderchick: fine. Haru?

believeNurSELF: yes Katara?

benderchick: ur the most sweet, sincere, spectacular, wonderful guy in the whole world with amazing eyes and nice hair.

believeNurSELF: -blush- thanx a lot…

benderchick: Zuko…I like ur eyes too, there I said it OKAY?

exiledprince: oh, I knew u did, u didn't have to tell me.

warriordude: oh please…

exiledprince: shut up fool.

benderchick: Jet, I guess ur good at climbing tress. K, I'm out of here.

**benderchick has left the chat room.**

believeNurSELF: well, I guess I'll be leaving then…I need to help my dad –smiley-

I'm2sexy4mySWORDS: she still can't resist me…and she knows it.

**believeNurSELF has left the chat room.  
I'm2sexy4mySWORDS has left the chat room.**

warriordude: y didn't u leave yet u firebending piece of dirt?

exiledprince: cuz im not done with u…lame powerless scum.

warriordude: spoiled brat.

exiledprince: penniless monkey.

warriordude: miserable trash.

exiledprince: brainless twit.

warriordude: evil wretched…floorboard.

exiledprince: sad toxic waste.

warriordude: honorless shameful-

exiledprince: O NO u didn't. Ur poorer then beggers on the street.

warriordude: well at least my sister still loves me.

exiledprince: mine doesn't steal.

warriordude: my dad still calls me son.

exiledprince: -clenches fists- well I still HAVE a dad.

warriordude: I DO HAVE A DAD…u don't have a mom.

exiledprince: if I have a mom, it's my secret. But u don't…

warriordude: Zuko…that was low, even for u.

exiledprince: u were gonna call me something honorless and shameful, do u no how much that hurt?

warriordude: well y else r u trying to capture Aang? If ur just trying to follow around my sister…

exiledprince: u no, she's right. U do need to let that go.

warriordude: well then, ur just cold and heartless and want yo daddy 2 luv u.

exiledprince: there is absolutely NOTHING wrong with that. At least I have the luv of a thousand fan girlz to make up for it unlike u!

warriordude: listen Zuko, I get ur "attractive" can we move on now?

exiledprince: well u started the name calling war, not me. I don't start wars remember? I just try to stop them!

warriordude: ya, u do that then.

exiledprince: well, the whole point of me still talking to u was if I were to happen to uh... "do an activity" with ur sister……….u wouldn't mind too much would u?

warriordude: oh God, I knew she betrayed me. Y couldn't she just pick Aang?

exiledprince: cuz he's a 12 year old ball of smiles who is no where as gorgeous and fantastic as I am. I'm skilled with swords as well. What more could a girl want?

warriordude: some powerful buff guy in uniform with black hair and bright gold eyes that play off his features magnificently…oh wait.

exiledprince: my point exactly.

warriordude: ur not serious r u?

exiledprince: actually, I'm not, I just wanted to mess with u.

warriordude: WAT?

exiledprince: yeah, u drove me so insane…I felt like payback, just like u did in the above stated with ur sister.

warriordude: u r cold and heartless.

exiledprince: thank u, thank u very much. I'm done now. Don't talk to me again got that?

**exiledprince has left the chat room.**

warriordude: I really hate my life…

**_

* * *

A/N: _**YAY! That was fun, especially the end. See, we got multiple pairings in this fic and I make sense about what I say most of the time. I think the fact that most of this stuff is true is what makes it funny. Can't wait to hear what you thought of this chapter so press the "review this story" button! Some of you people review really fast, that's pretty cool.


	8. The Chat Room: War of the Ships

**_A/N: _**This chapter this a _thank you_ and a Happy Valentines Day chapter. I got over thirty reviews for my last chapter. I never thought that would ever happen so thanks a ton! I'm glad everyone likes reading it. This particular chapter is going to "play" with the Zutara/Katang wars going around. Although I'm a Zutarist I like Katang so it should be pretty even. Yes, even the characters now know of the ships…he he he he.

**_Disclaimer: _**Let's get on with it! You know I don't own this now go!

* * *

The Chat Room: War of the Ships

**exiledprince has entered the chat room.  
benderchick has entered the chat room.  
lastAIRbender has entered the chat room.**

lastAIRbener: okay u guys, we all no y we r here right?

benderchick: …maybe.

exiledprince: yes, but can we get it over with quickly?

benderchick: that depends on where this topic goes.

lastAIRbender: well, I think we r all aware of the…what do people call them?

benderchick: "ships" I think…

lastAIRbender: yeah, the "ship" wars.

exiledprince: oh yes…I am ALL 2 aware of the insanity.

benderchick: I never quite understood y it involved us three though.

exiledprince: do u really need to look hard for an answer to that question?

lastAIRbender: well actually, I was confused on that one 2.

exiledprince: oh come on people. Ur the main character, ur the main female heroine, and I'm the totally skillful, older, handsome-er, inner angstier, give me a hug but don't touch me, evil but not guy in the series.

benderchick: okay, now ur starting to sound like Jet.

lastAIRbender: Zuko, what does that have to do with anything?

exiledprince: wat? Do u think people r gonna argue over just any ship?

lastAIRbender: it could happen…

exiledprince: geez, the most popular couples are gonna be fought over for top pick!

benderchick: he's got a point there Aang.

lastAIRbender: but isn't it the writer's choice of wat happens?

exiledprince: yeah but if it was all up to the writers, we wouldn't even be here.

lastAIRbender: good point.

benderchick: so wat exactly r we discussing then.

lastAIRbender: I figured we could talk about the ups and downs to each side.

benderchick: hold on a sec, I don't need u people fighting over me. I am SO done with that.

lastAIRbender: no no no, I'm not saying we have to agree with wat folks r saying. I just thought we'd talk or something.

benderchick: isn't this a kids show? Where'd all the romance stuff come from?

exiledprince: y don't u just ask ur brother.

benderchick: point made.

lastAIRbender: yeah, they just WANT u 2 think there's no romance, but oh no my friends…there is.

benderchick: so do these people have any "evidence" behind this stuff?

lastAIRbender: oh yes, they do.

exiledprince: although some folks r crazy and watch stuff frame by frame to pick it out.

lastAIRbender: but that's wat makes it fun!

exiledprince: ya, u think that now.

benderchick: so wat's the evidence people r saying?

lastAIRbender: well, on the side that me and u r together, people r saying that my –cough-infa-cough-tuation-cough-crush-cough and the fact we are the "good" side r all the evidence u need.

exiledprince: and on our side we got that I'm two years older than u, better looking, I need to be healed, better looking, I spoke seductively or something like that 2 u, better looking, I made sure u didn't fall off the rhino, gorgeous, and we have the same personality traits.

benderchick: ………riiight.

lastAIRbender: oh and there's the fact that the creators r pushing our ship!

exiledprince: well they didn't have time to discover the online subculture which is the Zutarists in the first season, but season two...

lastAIRbender: I'm also cute and cuddly and it would be totally cliche if we ended up together...which is cute!

exiledprince: who wants cute and cuddly when u can have…me?

benderchick: oh gosh…

lastAIRbender: well, lots of people of different ages watch the show. It could depend on the age with the whole better ship thing.

exiledprince: I beg to differ…really I do.

lastAIRbender: well Katara, do u have any say in this?

benderchick: wat, that I'm being tossed into relationships with people I don't or secretly love against my will?

exiledprince: wat, it's not like that doesn't happen 2 us. We are just talking about these two particular parings, don't make me get started with the rest.

lastAIRbender: Zuko, don't go there.

exiledprince: wasn't gonna.

benderchick: I guess it's not so bad. But Aang is a monk and probably shouldn't be in relationships, plus he's younger than me…and short.

exiledprince: score!

benderchick: but on the other side, I'd never be with Zuko unless he joined our group, stopped looking for a way home, or if I turned evil which would never happen. I mean, it is possible that he may join the club, but he'd have to be done with going home…which he pretty much is but watev.

lastAIRbender: not so cocky now r we Zuko?

exiledprince: yeah, but I'm still taller than u.

lastAIRbender: hey, I'll get taller! U'll see!

benderchick: well, we honestly don't no wat's gonna happen. Watever happens, happens. Life will go on. People r gonna have to deal.

exiledprince: yeah, I guess ur right.

lastAIRbender: the thing is Zuko, ur not really evil so…yeah.

exiledprince: I no, isn't it fantastic! Anything is possible with me.

benderchick: Don't get too excited though.

**warriordude has entered the chat room.**

warriordude: my God! Wat is this blasphemy?

exiledprince: WHICH ONE OF U INVITED HIM?

lastAIRbender: na uh, I didndoit.

benderchick: u really think I'd put myself through that torture again?

warriordude: Aang u 2? Y? Please say it ain't so!

lastAIRbender: SOKKA! WE WERE HAVING AN INTELLIGENT CONVERSATION HERE! How did u get here anyway?

warriordude: some wonderful person from above led me to this place of evil. Thank u kind person!

TheMysticFirefly: Ur welcome.

exiledprince: that's it! I am SO blocking u from my e-mailing list!

TheMysticFirefly: no Zuko I didn't mean it!

benderchick: well, there goes any chance I have of eating with my family peacefully ever again.

lastAIRbender: we can just tie him to Appa's leg. It will all work out.

warriordude: BLAH BLAH EVIL PSYCHOPATHS BLAH BLAH DON'T TALK TO KATARA BLAH BLAH BLAH FOR SHAME BLAH BLAH BLAH NOOOOOOOOO BLAH BLAH RUNNING OUT OF STUFF TO SAY BLAH BLAH BAD! BLAH.

benderchick: dude…get over urself, it's fine.

warriordude: I'm am SO threw with u people!

**warriordude has left the chat room.**

lastAIRbender: glad that's over with.

benderchick: let's move on shall we?

exiledprince: so…has anyone seen the fan art people have made?

lastAIRbender: some pics r quite disturbing.

benderchick: oh I no! My forehead isn't that big!

exiledprince: yeah…okay then. Oh great…

lastAIRbender: wat's up?

exiledprince: my uncle's…here. I have to invite him or else he'll burn my computer.

benderchick: isn't it ur ship though?

exiledprince: there r some things in this world that cannot be stopped. If Uncle truly wants to do something, he'll do it. Quick, pretend like we were talking about something…nice.

**teaROCKS has entered the chat room.**

benderchick: and then I told my friend, wat a cute bunny u have!

lastAIRbender: oh, how sweet!

exiledprince: that bunny is gonna be a handful!

teaROCKS: Zuko…wat is this nonsense I'm reading here? Didn't I tell u no chatting about bad things on the Internet? U could be tracked and lord knows what else!

exiledprince: wat would u be talking about uncle?

benderchick: Zuko?

exiledprince: yes?

benderchick: we didn't form a new chat, therefore he could scroll up and read everything…

exiledprince: I new I forgot something…darn.

lastAIRbender: I'm gonna leave now.

**lastAIRbender has left the chat room.**

benderchick: uh yeah, nice chatting with u.

**benderchick has left the chat room.**

teaROCKS: Zuko…

exiledprince: …yes Uncle?

teaROCKS: no tea for three weeks.

exiledprince: okay!

teaROCKS: or computer.

exiledprince: ……..fine, take wat little happiness I still have away from me. See if I care!

**_

* * *

A/N: _**This chapter was a lot of fun, really it was. Anything random in there was me just being silly. I could resist...Sokka-COUGH- Have a Happy Valentines Day and eat lots of chocolate…stupid Hallmark holidays are taking over the world. NO I DIDN'T MEAN THAT! Okay, maybe I lied…alright I did. Review!


	9. Attack of the Fan Girls

**_A/N: _**200 reviews OH YEAH! So, this is another set of inboxes but from…FAN GIRLS! I really wanted to do a chapter of fangirl e-mails for some time now. I'm done talking, you may proceed reading the fic.

**_Disclaimer: _**STILL NOT MINE GOSH DARNET!

Chapter 9: Attack of the Fan Girls

To: warriordude-southwatertribe:org  
From: sokkaROXmySOX-fangirlz:net  
Subject: I Love You Oh So Very Much

Sokka my love, my dearest, my only,

I've waited oh so very long to finally speak with you. I think of  
you all the time. I feel great pity for you. You encounter so many  
horrible people who are just ever so mean to you. I just want to  
go over there teach each and every one of them a lesson. I can't  
possibly think of any reason why anyone would want to inflict  
any pain on that wonderful head of yours.

Forever yours,

Cindy

* * *

To: lastAIRbender-avatar:com  
From: arrowslOOksweet-fangirlz:net  
Subject: Aangy Waangy! 

Hey there Aang Waangy!

How's my little snuggly wuggly bears doing today? Are you just  
having the most funny bunny time? I hope you are! You are  
my little cutie whooty fruity pie and I luv you very werey muchly.  
You're such a good bendery wendery I just wanna huggly wuggly  
you to deathy weathy. Now go be a good muffin wuffin and beat that  
big bad ole fire nation that's bady wady! Yay!

- Sherry McBerry

* * *

To: I'm2sexy4mySWORDS-freedomfighters:org  
From: captureJET-fangirlz:net  
Subject: How's It Going? 

Jet,

I'm here to tell you that I'm not your fan girl. Nope, I don't know  
who in there right mind would be stupid enough to date you. Man,  
you are like so conceited. Now you may be wondering why my  
e-mail address says what it does. Well, I'm going to capture and  
exterminate you. That's right! I'm going to rid the Earth of the most  
annoying thing that has every walked it since Barney! I just thought  
I ought to be telling you. It's not really my way to kill without a heads  
up. Well, have a happy life…until I find you.

- Kristen the bounty hunter

P.S. Haru's hair is SO much BETTER than yours.

* * *

To: sideburnRkewl-firenation:net  
From: myLUVrhmesWITHpow-fangirlz:net  
Subject: HOT-No Pun Intended 

Zhao honey,

I really dig older dudes. They are just the bomb and then some. Your  
side burns are just the icing on the cake. I can't even begin to describe  
how freakin awesome your side burns are. Plus a guy with command  
is even better. The way you order your crew around is just fascinating.  
I could sit on the deck of your ship and watch you give orders all day  
long, really I could. I'll talk to you really soon.

- Brittney

* * *

To: believeNurSELF-earthkingdom:net  
From: HesGotGreenEyes-fangirlz:net  
Subject: Wow 

OH WOW HARU!

Wow……wow………..wow. WOW….wow………wow……wow….  
……..wow……..wow…..wow. Did I mention wow? I can't believe it…  
wow. I'm actually e-mailing you……wow. Your eyes are like wow…they  
are so wow…..I can't……..wow….you are just spectacular. Your hair….  
that's….wow…….just so………wow. I'm in shock as you can…see. Just  
make sure you……..wow……e-mail me back or else my…..wow Haru I'm  
talking to you…..or my moral will be….wow…..crushed…wow…wow.

- wow…I mean Jenna………dude…

* * *

To: exiledprince-firenation:net  
From: lOgIcAlLuVeRgAl-fangirlz:net  
Subject: It Says Logical Luver Gal 

Um…Zuko?

I know you probably get a lot of e-mails and that you are probably really tired of it.  
The thing is, I'm not like those other shallow girls. I truly love you for who you are  
as a person. Not only do I think you have the finest cut body since sliced bread but  
you are so deep as well. I can really feel all the inner deep emotions you had locked  
up inside of you for so long. I think you just need someone to reach out to. You just  
need a person to talk to other than your uncle. I understand you Zuko. I could be your  
guiding light. Let me help you. Just so you know that I am a normal fangirl let me add  
OMG. See? I'm like everyone else. I'm not creepy at all. I'm just better.

- Megan

* * *

To: bisonswhoFLY-avataranimals:net  
From: fuzzycritters4eva-fangirlz:net  
Subject: Appa Is Fuzzy 

Hey my bison buddy!

You are just a fuzzy lumpkins aren't you? I want you to fly me around the  
world. Then I can have tea parties on your back and tell you really pretty  
stories about fairy princesses. Won't that just be delightful? I'm happy  
Aang keeps you nice and clean. It would be really icky to have a dirty  
fuzzy bison. Then we'd have to give you a bath! That could be lots of  
fun because I have some wonderful strawberry shampoo that would make  
you smell just peachy except actually strawberry! Okay Mr. Fuzzims,  
e-mail me soon okay?

- Victoria

* * *

To: MyCABBAGES-earthkingdom:net  
From: YourCABBAGES-fangirlz:net  
Subject: Oh Man Cabbage Man 

Cabbage Man!

Yes, you too have fan girls! Isn't that great? I swear you are just the kewlest!  
Your cabbages are so green. How do you get them so green? It's very  
unfortunate that your cabbages happen to experience the same fate, even when  
you are not at Omashu! That's crazy! I bet your cabbages taste really good. I  
love salad. You should bring some over and we should make some delicious  
salads. We should have a cabage party. Oh yeah! Cabbages rule!

- Alexandria

* * *

To: teaROCKS-firenation:net  
From: PaiShoQueen-fangirlz:net  
Subject: Play Pai Sho With Me! 

Hello General Iroh!

You seem to be a very sophisticated guy. I have noticed that we have  
similar interests. We both love tea to an abnormal extent and play excessive  
amounts of Pai Sho. I too know the extreme importance of the lotus tile.  
You are so lucky to have found it. It's too bad your nephew threw it into  
the river. Hopefully you'll find another one at a local market. Oh, that is  
another thing we share! We love shopping in local markets and music  
nights! Aren't those the funnest? The Sungi horn is my favorite instrument.  
I would gladly play it for you.

- Emily

* * *

To: earthruler-earthkingdom:net  
From: lettuceOHbaby-fangirlz:net  
Subject: Hi There! 

King Bumi,

Guys with a good sense of humor are a lot of fun. You always make me  
laugh with your quick wit and great conversations. Your sense of fashion  
is impeccable. You should start your own line of clothing. I swear it! My  
favorite thing about you is your choice of wording. Refurbished is such a  
profound word. I hope we can meet in person some time. That would  
be wonderful. I need to go check my lettuce casserole but I'll be back soon.

- Rebecca

* * *

To: archerboy-firenation:net  
From: dudeswhoshootarrowsRsweet-fangirlz:net  
Subject: Your Precision 

Shoot me I'm dreaming!

Just kidding…hi! I am so sorry but I don't know your name. You just  
happened to show up in the crazy world that is the Avatar. I saw you  
working for Zhao…yeah. Um…archer dude? You are so amazing. That  
war paint makes you look even stealthier. Stealth is the new word I added  
to my vocabulary just for you. Man, stealthy, that is such a cool word.  
Anyway your precision when shooting arrows is incredible. You have  
perfect aim…awesome. Well, when you are not off shooting something  
in that oh so stealthy way of yours e-mail me!

- Andrea

P.S. You are agile too…woah, agile is also a cool word…agile.

* * *

To: lemursUnite-avataranimals:net  
From: saveTHErainforest-fangirlz:net  
Subject: BRILLIANT! 

Momo you're brilliant!

You must be the new hidden species of lemur I've been searching so hard  
for in the northern regions of the Amazon Rainforest! I looked all over  
Madagascar for your incredible breed but had no luck. Come fly with  
me, let's fly, let's fly away! I promise I'll only do a few harmless tests on  
you. I just want to find out how all your inner body functions go about  
their everyday manner. How do you fly? Do you truly have wings or just  
webbing in between your arms. I must know!

- Kathryn the lemur discoverer…or something like that

**_

* * *

A/N: _**Wow, fangirls can be really scary. Most of the stuff in there was just more silliness as usual. Now for the next chapter I'm going to do a chat room with two wonderful suggestions I recieved. The second seggestion asked if I could add in questions from fans. To do this I need you to send one and only one question at the end of your review. They can be as serious or totally random as you want. So for the next chapter to work I would really appreciate it. Thanks for reading!


	10. The Chat Room: Q and A

**_A/N: _**I'm back…no, the story is not over just yet. I am using one of two suggestions for this. The second will come later. Not many of you sent random questions. So I had to make some up myself…oh well. Those who did ask a few, much thanks. I made the rating higher just in case. I don't need little kids getting upset with me. Sometimes it's hard to remember this is aimed towards a younger audience. It's such a good show.

**_Disclaimer: _**Magical ponies dance in my brain. Holy cow I'm going insane. That's okay for I have one joy. I don't own Avatar really…oh boy.

* * *

The Chat Room: Q and A

_Everyone who really mattered was brought to one chat room in the world of Avatar for the sake of answering some of the most interesting questions. Why would these wonderful characters make themselves so vulnerable? They'd do it for the fans of course. Why not just be on a talk show? The Internet gets information out better so they won't ever have to do it again. _

TheMysticFirefly: hello everyone. I will be here to ask you all questions today. For the happiness of everyone, please type in a language we can all understand.

warriordude: wat do u mean my friend?

TheMysticFirefly: my point exactly.

lastAIRbender: so, when does the questioning begin?

TheMysticFirefly: right now. This first question is for all of you. Do you prefer mechanical or regular pencils?

benderchick: regular, mechanical pencils are so annoying with the led changing and everything.

warrirodude: well I like mechanical because Katara doesn't use them…I guess.

Girlpwr4ever: regular pencils are fun to fight with because you put them in the fans for added damage.

exiledprince: who needs pencils when we have modern technology?

teaROCKS: um…excuse me? What are pencils?

TheMysticFirefly: okay moving on. What are some websites you like to visit?

moonprincess: well I love to visit the Sokka fan pages. You get so much interesting information on him there.

wowIMhot: anything that involves the fire nation ruling the world. It's fantastic to see how much you change the online "subculture."

flightISawesome: I like to look at the newest models of gliders. My dad goes to those sites to see what competition are making but I just like looking at the cool new features.

warriordude: searching the newest version of combat RPG's is where I'm at! I love those video games. You get to kick some major butt. Oh man, HALO rocks like no other.

benderchick: stupid boys... Sokka only likes those because he can't do it for real. I on the other hand try to improve my bending by reading reviews on certain scrolls. If other water benders aren't happy with their scrolls, I'm not going to waste my money!

exiledprince: we all know you don't use money to get those scrolls. I try to stay as far away from anything related to me. Stuff I find is very scary. I usually only use the computer for communication. Othewise I'm sitting on my bed contemplating what to do with the rest of my life.

TheMysticFirefly: time for the next question. Favorite method of travel?

believeNurSELF: traveling on foot is okay. That's the only way to get up the mountains to where the good rocks are.

lastAIRbender: Appa. 'nough said.

sideburnsRkewl: well, traveling by ship is more preferable for me. The sea can get you pretty much anywhere.

exiledprince: yeah, rhinos kind of start to hurt after a while.

benderchick: Appa.

warriordude: giant flying bison thingy.

bisionswhoFLY: see how I'm used? I can move myself around thank you very much.

lastAIRbender: I thought you liked flying Aappa.

bisionswhoFLY: well…I guess I do Aang. You're nice to me though unlike some people.

TheMysticFirefly: sure... Another fan asks who enjoys music night?

exiledprince: no comment.

teaROCKS: it's a lot of fun! Most of our crew are quite talented musically. I never knew it before. Zuko should join us sometime.

moonprincess: at the palace I liked watching performances. They were most entertaining.

Girlpwr4ever: you are so spoiled you know that?

TheMysticFirefly: hey! No fighting, we're doing this for the fans remember? Suki, we have a question for you. If you had never met any of the guys before and were seeing them for the first time, who would be the hottest?

Girlpwr4ever: uh…confused.

TheMysticFirefly: Sorry, out of Sokka, Aang, Zuko, and the Cabbage man who would you have thought the hottest when seeing them for the first time?

Girlpwr4ever: wait, have we talked yet or not?

TheMysticFirefly: you met them for the first time.

Girlpwr4ever: well we could have had a conversation.

TheMysticFirefly: then no, you haven't spoken yet.

Girlpwr4ever: I can only choose one?

TheMysticFirefly: yes…

Girlpwr4ever: I still pick Sokka.

TheMysticFirefly: alrighty then. Appa, what spa do you like to visit to get all nice and clean?

bisionswhoFLY: well, lakeside spa down by the Earth Kingdom is pretty nice. They get right between your toes. I love it.

TheMysticFirefly: I love your straight answer…I mean, next question! Zuko, we got a whole bunch for you!

warriordude: man I knew this was coming.

TheMysticFirefly: well, it will be over soon. First question. How do you keep your hair in a ponytail with such a small amount of it?

exiledprince: It's really not that hard. I do have enough to do it. Plus I use the finest rhino skin leather hair ties money can buy. They're quite nice.

TheMysticFirefly: how do you feel about slash pairings?

exiledprince: same sex pairings are quite controversial. I don't have anything against it but I'd prefer not to be in them.

TheMysticFirefly: have you ever been attacked by fangirls out in the open?

exiledprince: just once, and it was the scariest moment of my life. Fifty of them came on to me at once. I barely made it out alive...and with my clothes on. Although, I always feel I'm being watched when I do…personal things.

TheMysticFirefly: fan number 8865439 a.k.a Blossom of Death would like to know if she can have your e-mail.

exiledprince: um…no.

TheMysticFirefly: fan number 3344556 a.k.a Sonamyfan asks if you would date her.

exiledprince: ………..heck no. Do you know how many people ask me that? Man, get a life!

TheMysticFirefly: do you prefer boxers or briefs. If boxers, where do you buy them? Do you wear anything at all?

exiledprince: my personal business. I'll never tell.

TheMysticFirefly: what color are your boxers?

exiledprince: …….what are you people smoking? I'm not telling you!

TheyMysticFirefly: Sokka! This one's for you. Do you ever feel like you are living in the shadow of your sister? She is a bender and you are not. Do you ever feel jealous of that?

warriordude: there are times when I'm getting drowned by attacks that I wish I could bend it back at her. Otherwise I am so happy I don't have to do magic tricks. It takes too much time to level up and stuff. So yeah, I'm happy just the way I am.

TheMysticFirefly: Katara, do you feel any personal attraction to Zuko? If so, do you think you'll be getting together anytime soon?

benderchick: ugh! Do I have to answer that? I mean we get it, he's handsome. Even that scar is going for him. He's got it going on okay? No I don't think I'll be in a relationship with him anytime soon. I'm still shaky on the subject as it is. I just don't know yet. Maybe we'll find out soon.

TheMysticFirefly: Zuko, same question.

exiledprince: she's attractive, for a peasant I mean. I don't know if we'll get together, who cares?

TheMysticFirefly: For all of you, what do you guys think of these "Mary-Sue" stories that go around?

lastAIRbender: am I really that…cute?

warriordude: I'm only stupid on occasion!

benderchick: man, the way people just fling me at men…

teaROCKS: I DON'T laugh in a jolly manner. I do have a dark side, oh yes it IS there.

moonprincess: I'm not as weak as I look.

exiledprince: girls, there is only so much of me to go around. I need my personal space.

believeNurSELF: yeah, what's up with all these girls magically popping in from nowhere, saving the world, and ending up in some romantic relationship with either me or Zuko? It makes no sense!

TheMysticFirefly: by the way Haru, what hair care products do you use to keep your hair so shiny and smooth?

believeNurSELF: nothing. Just pure river water. It's just naturally shiny. –smile-sparkle-

TheMysticFirefly: oh yes and how are your eyes so green?

believeNurSELF: genetics. Would you see an earth bender with red or gold eyes? I think not.

TheMysticFirefly: Iroh, could you hypothetically go without tea for three weeks?

teaROCKS: yes I could. It would be painful, but I could do it.

TheMysticFirefly: well folks, that concludes the questionnaire! Does anyone want to say any final comments?

exiledprince: stop stalking me!

lastAIRbender: I can be dashing! Watch me!

benderchick: enough with the pairings already.

warriordude: enough with Zuko already!

TheMysticFirefly: thanks for joining us on the chat. I hope some of those questions you've been dying to know were answered!

**_

* * *

A/N: _**Sorry this chapter took a little longer to get out. I've been having some issues lately. It wasn't really a chat room but I tried to make it one as best as I could. Please review!


	11. The Chat Room: Family Affairs

**_A/N: _**Let's see, it's been like a week and then some? Well, this chapter should be interesting. We are putting the fire lord and his family in a chat…all together. Before I do that I just want to take the time to thank all of you people who find my story review worthy. It's crazy fun to find a bunch of reviews in my inbox. I hope I don't disappoint you.

**_Disclaimer: _**hmmm…what should I say in this chapter's disclaimer? How about, the Matrix has you. Nope, don't own that either.

* * *

The Chat Room: Family Affairs

**teaROCKS has entered the chat room.  
exiledprince has entered the chat room.  
fireprincess has entered the chat room.  
wowIMhot has entered the chat room.**

wowIMhot: you have twenty seconds before I burn this computer to the ground explaining why you have brought me here.

teaROCKS: you know why we are here. Mother is going to be leaving this Earth soon. We need to discuss what needs to be done.

wowIMhot: there is no reason to do that. I own the free world. You have no right coming here. I will take over her possessions and deal with it myself.

teaROCKS: you can't do that. Before I left she specifically left me with a set of instructions.

wowIMhot: I'm the fire lord, why didn't I hear of this?

teaROCKS: because you're not very nice. Anyway, I think Zuko and I will be coming back again just to see her one last time. Zuko?

exiledprince: yes Uncle?

teaROCKS: you better tell your captain to set sail for the fire nation.

exiledprince: is grandmother going 2 be okay?

wowIMhot: not only did I raise a coward but a complete idiot as well. Of course she's not okay! She's going to die soon!

exiledprince: Father, I know u at least have to remember all the time I spent with her. If I were still home I'd be by her side with her right now!

wowIMhot: point is you aren't home. Why are you typing that nonsense?

exiledprince: it's how all kids my age type right now. Ask ur perfect little girl.

fireprincess: Oh be quiet Zuko. You know I could take you down any day.

exiledprince: I forgot u were such a daddy's girl. U would do anything to please him.

fireprincess: At least I still live at home. Your throne is going to be mine very soon.

exiledprince: Oh yeah and ur still a-

teaROCKS: Zuko, there is no need to say that. We know who the better people are here.

wowIMhot: Brother you make me sick, aren't I his father?

teaROCKS: HA, the last time you truly called Zuko your son was the day before you scarred and humiliated him in front of the whole nation.

wowIMhot: the brat deserved it, no son of mine is a coward.

teaROCKS: he has more honor than you even now.

fireprincess: sure, that'll be the day. He hasn't even mastered the fine art of controlling lightning! I'd be surprised if he can shoot a flame from his hand.

exiledprince: impossible! Lightning isn't fire!

teaROCKS: actually Zuko it can be done. It's technically still a form of it. How did that waterbender bend perfume?

fireprincess: I still don't understand how you're the older sibling. I'm so much more skilled than you are.

exiledprince: well at least I don't have to wear eight pounds of make-up to cover my hideous face!

wowIMhot: I'll have you know that Zula is the most sought after girl in the nation right now.

exiledprince: yeah, only because they're all scared she's gonna burn them to death if they don't go after her!

fireprincess: at least you are admitting my skills are better than yours.

exiledprince: I'm not admitting anything!

teaROCKS: what happened to the days when you two used to play with each other as happy children?

exiledprince: that's all in the past now Uncle. U know that.

fireprincess: Zuko, remember that beautiful red silk robe with a velvet lining and gold embellishments on the sleeves and bottom that mom gave you for your thirteenth birthday as an early present for your coming of age?

exiledprince: yeah, I was devastated when I left without it. I looked all over my belongings but I guess I left it at home. Why?

fireprincess: I used it for target practice. I think there's still a small piece of sash left if you want it though.

teaROCKS: Zuko wait-

exiledprince: ………………

exiledprince: ………………………………

exiledprince: …………………………………………W….T……F…..

teaROCKS: Zuko you're going to burn a hole in the screen with your eyes!

exiledprince: U DID WHAT? DO U KNOW HOW FREAKING PRICELESS THAT WAS? WHAT THE HECK POSSESSED U TO DO SUCH A THING U FREAKING BIOTCH. IF UNCLE WASN'T HERE U HAVE NO IDEA WHAT KIND OF LANGUAGE I'D BE USING!

wowIMhot: maybe he'll finally have the motivation to burn down a city. It's too bad you didn't tell that to him before he left.

teaROCKS: Zula, as your uncle I have to tell you that was highly uncalled for.

fireprincess: who cares? It's not like he can do anything about it. I'd have him running home crying to you if he attempted to fight me.

exiledprince: May bad luck and misfortune overcome ur pathetic soul and have u die a thousand deaths and burn in the deepest fires of hell for all eternity.

fireprincess: empty words. They mean nothing. You can't touch a hair on my head. Even if you did, daddy would definitely have you killed.

exiledprince: he couldn't do it. He couldn't the first time so there is no way he can now. Technically the throne would be passed to Uncle so u'd have to fight him. There is NO way ur better than Uncle.

fireprincess: how much u want to bet?

exiledprince: he he he, u don't wanna know. Maybe u can fight but I still got everything else u don't.

fireprincess: such as?

exiledprince: we'd be here all day if I had to explain that. Use what's left of ur brain to figure it out. Maybe if ur lucky I'll introduce you to my inbox one day so u can finally see for urself the love I have…even if it's not from u. I don't need to go home. All I want to see is mother and grandmother again. I know they still love me. If father doesn't think I have honor then so be it. One day, he will…

fireprincess: let's ask him right now! Daddy, do you think you'll ever see Zuko as honorific?

wowIMhot: it's going to take a lot more than capturing the Avatar that's for sure.

teaROCKS: Zuko, don't waste your time. My brother is the most stubborn person in the world. He could never accept the fact some people are better in Pai Sho than others.

wowIMhot: you still play that idiotic game?

teaROCKS: I know of a few instances when Pai Sho was the world to you and you still couldn't beat me.

wowIMhot: well at least I'm not a failure.

teaROCKS: I'm a better father than you'll ever be. Plus I chose to leave Ba Sing Sei myself. I am no failure. I care for my troops. You are lower than dirt if you can't see that others have lives as well. Oh wait, apparently you are or else your son would not be in this situation. He like myself saw for the good of the people while you would have thrown precious lives of your own nation away. That will always be more honorific in my mind.

wowIMhot: still, nothing you say matters because I will still take over the rest of the world.

exiledprince: the Avatar will stop u father!

wowIMhot: a little boy? I think not. Have you decided to completely abandon your mission now?

exiledprince: there is just no point anymore. Don't underestimate him either. He's much stronger than you think. He has connections as well.

wowIMhot: I highly doubt he could do anything to me.

teaROCKS: you may be surprised my conceited brother of mine.

fireprincess: Daddy? Can I kill Zuko when I find him?

exiledprince: if u touch me there will be a lot of unhappy young ladies. I don't even think u can stop their wrath. They come with fire, axes, make-up, whipped cream, and chocolate!

fireprincess: you take part in these strange rituals of theirs?

exiledprince: oh no dear sister, I run away from them but like I said, even u would not be able to stop their wrath.

fireprincess: Hmph, I don't care. Daddy still loves me.

exiledprince: now I know how that peasant feels. We've recognized that okay! Uncle can we leave now? U've talked to father. Let's go.

teaROCKS: you're right, I see no point in staying. Brother, we'll be there in six days time.

wowIMhot: fine but there is no way you're staying in my palace.

fireprincess: yeah, we turned your room into a weapon's storage area anyway Zuko.

exiledprince: so u really had no intention of me coming back then, fine. I'm out of here, I don't have to take this from u people anymore.

**exiledprince has left the chat room.**

teaROCKS: goodbye brother, Zula…

**teaROCKS has left the chat room.**

fireprincess: Daddy I want to go ride the rhionos! Then I'm going to start a "Zuko haters for life" fan club.

wowIMhot: as much fun as that sounds dearest I don't think many people will join, except lots of males.

fireprincess: Daddy this is the first time you've ever contradicted anything I've said other than the time I asked to sit on your throne. Why?

wowIMhot: because as much as I hate to admit it, your brother is quite an attractive younger person. Where do you think he got his looks from? Surely not his uncle.

fireprincess: I so didn't need to hear that one…

**fireprincess has left the chat room.  
wowIMhot has left the chat room.**

**_

* * *

A/N: _**Woah man, that family has some major issues…yes they do. I like using the excuse of Iroh and Ozai's mom for Zuko and Iroh to go home. I used it before in an earlier chapter if anyone caught that. Well, next chapter may be Zutara-ish…we'll see. Review please and thank you!


	12. The Chat Room: Trickery

**_A/N: _**I still can't believe how many people are interested in this insanity! Wow! Here's the next chappie. Yes, I'm reverting back to extreme chat speak because…yeah. Typing all the words can be time consuming sometimes. I'm sorry to those of you who are proper grammer people. Read another fic of mine if you really need the proper grammer. :)

**_Disclaimer: _**I don't own the world supply of holy hand grenades…or Avatar.

* * *

The Chat Room: Trickery

_Our wonderful friend Sokka decided to do a devious plan involving signing on to Katara's screen name. So, what will he find?_

**benderchick has entered the chat room.  
exiledprince has entered the chat room.**

benderchick: hello Zuko!

exiledprince: hi. Wat do u want?

benderchick: u don't want 2 talk 2 me?

exiledprince: I guess I could but I just don't want your stupid good for nothing brother bothering me.

benderchick: I AM NOT STUPID AND GOOD FOR NOTHING!

exiledprince: wat?

benderchick: I mean, please don't make fun of my brother. I no he can be a little…lame sometimes.

exiledprince: I think lame is an understatement.

benderchick: moving on now…

exiledprince: so wat is it that you want?

benderchick: since no one else is here I was just wondering…

exiledprince: yes?

benderchick: wat do u truly think about me?

exiledprince: where is this going?

benderchick: well, after all the stupid chats we've had with everyone else…I got thinking. Do u find any personal attraction to me at all? Do our fights have some hidden twisted meaning that people keep striving 2 figure out?

exiledprince: um…sure.

benderchick: no Zuko, I am really serious!

exiledprince: ur a water tribe peasant. Y would I be attracted to u?

benderchick: oh don't deny it. U went easier on me the last time we fought.

exiledprince: I underestimated u is all!

benderchick: come on Zuko, we need 2 discuss this. Y would I tell anyone? I'd be in just as much trouble as u r!

exiledprince: …………..okay. I guess there is some connection between us. VERY LITTLE but I guess it's there.

benderchick: u really think so? Fantastic! Wat do u like about me so much?

exiledprince: I guess ur a strong fighter and um, ur clothes aren't has horrible as they could be.

benderchick: okay!

exiledprince: now I think it's only fitting that u answer the same question.

benderchick: oh well uh…………

exiledprince: I'm waiting.

benderchick: ur eyes shine with a white hot intensity like the fire burning within ur soul! I admire ur fine features and fighting skills. –cough- Ur so cool!

exiledprince: thank u, I never new u felt that way.

benderchick: neither did I! All these emotions just came fluttering into my mind!

exiledprince: where r u right now?

benderchick: y do u want 2 no?

exiledprince: just so I can uh, find u.

benderchick: ….I am, hmmmmmmm.

**warriordude has entered the chat room.**

warriordude: hi u guys! Zuko, ur talking 2 my sister I see. Wat a shame!

benderchick: oh hi uh…Sokka. Y can't u leave us alone?

warriordude: because I'm older and wiser and stupider so I need 2 invade other people's privacy.

exiledprince: okay, I'm gonna leave now. I HATE u…bye.

**exiledprince has left the chat room.**

warriordude: Sokka, give me ONE good reason why I shouldn't drown u.

benderchick: I HAD 2 no Katara! I can't stand not noing wat's going on with my baby sister!

warriordude: I'm not a baby anymore Sokka! Can't u just deal with it? Ur sooooooooo pathetic!

benderchick: no I'm not! I care for u is all!

warriordude: I think signing on 2 MY screen name is a little much. A complete and TOTAL invasion of my privacy.

benderchick: we can't have u talking 2…

warriordude: ZUKO, I NO! Y does it bother u that we have conversations every once in a while? NOTHING is going on okay?

benderchick: riiiiiiiiiiiiight…

warriordude: promise not 2 do this again?

benderchick: okay…

warriordude: u will be SO busted if u do.

benderchick: okay…

warriordude: bye Sokka.

benderchick: bye Katara.

**warriordude has left the chat room.  
believeNurSELF has entered the chat room.**

believeNurSELF: hi Katara? How's it going?

benderchick: oh Haru! It's just fine. Ur so wonderfully pretty u no that?

believeNurSELF: excuse me?

benderchick: yeah! Aang told me u look like a girl sometimes!

believeNurSELF: really…do I?

benderchick: heck yeah!

believeNurSELF: oh okay then…I'll go cut off my hair or something now.

benderchick: wait Haru! I was only kidding!

believeNurSELF: but that isn't a very nice thing 2 say…

benderchick: Sokka dared me 2.

believeNurSELF: oh, alright then.

benderchick: I have to leave now, but talk soon! BYE!

believeNurSELF: bye.

**benderchick has left the chat room.**

believeNurSELF: MAN! She STILL likes that pansy! I thought she couldn't resist me! I'm going 2 have 2 talk 2 the trees now. Where did I put my swords…

**_

* * *

A/N: _**See, everyone is breaking the screen name law today. Although, I have no idea how Jet got Haru's screen name. Oh well! I apologize for the shortness of this chapter. R&R because it's good for you. :)


	13. The Chat Room: The Aftermath

**_A/N: _**I know I said I would do an inbox for this chapter but after the new episode, which totally kicked butt, I HAD to do a chat. This may be my best chapter yet. I can't believe Zula is really Azula…darn. Well, I get to play with that one!

**_Disclaimer: _**Can I own season two please? PLEASE? Okay, I don't.

* * *

The Chat Room: The Aftermath

**lastAIRbender has entered the chat room.  
exiledprince has entered the chat room.  
benderchick has entered the chat room.  
warriordude has entered the chat room.**

lastAIRbender: hey Zuko.

exiledprince: hey. Can't u people just leave me alone?

lastAIRbender: I just wanted 2 talk 2 u for a sec.

exiledprince: fine.

lastAIRbender: I never truly understood how tragic ur life was until right now.

exiledprince: yeah I guess it is.

lastAIRbender: not only did ur dad send u away AND scar u for life both physically and emotionally but he didn't want u 2 come back…ever.

benderchick: u spent all ur precious time and important years of ur life searching for the Avatar for absolutely nothing.

warriordude: ur sister totally got ur hopes up about going home and then she pwned u AND smashed ur hope and dreams 2 pieces.

lastAIRbender: so now the truth came full force in ur face and u finally realize what a complete and total waste ur life has been.

benderchick: u have 2 deal with the fact that only one member of ur family still luvs u and u'll never get 2 have ur throne.

warriordude: now 75 percent of ur fangirlz r gonna leave u for that very symbolic and necessary chopping off of ur gorgeous long hair becuz they only liked u for ur looks and not for ur dark and smexy personality. Sux to be u!

exiledprince: …………thanx oh so VERY much for reminding me. I haven't even considered thinking about this whatsoever. U have completely shown me the error of my ways. Excuse me while I angst in the deepest darkest corners of my mind.

lastAIRbender: ur welcome!

warriordude: man Aang, u went through a pretty intense experience urself. I mean dude, u were doing the really sweet teary-eyed-begging-thingy© over Katara that only really kewl people can do.

lastAIRbender: I think I scored some fangirlz with that one. Wat about u Sokka? That hair-down-shirtless-look© was pretty tight. Ur new sleeveless outfit is right on!

warriordude: hey, Zuko isn't the only one who can sport the shirtless look. Katara my sister, u got a new thing going on for u 2 huh?

benderchick: oh yeah, maturity is the new me, not that I didn't always have it.

lastAIRbender: Zuko.

exiledprince: damn u people! Let me angst in peace!

lastAIRbender: geez, I was just going 2 compliment u on the awesomeness that was ur robe. I mean ur stealthy white duds were pretty sweet, but the robe was so goin for u.

benderchick: if it makes u feel any better Zuko, I thought so 2.

exiledprince: oh shut it, u 2 r just happy becuz next week may have some "action" in it.

benderchick: we don't no that, it's a little early in the show don't u think?

lastAIRbender: yeah, previews r always misleading like that.

warriordude: I'm not gonna let Katara date until she's married anyway.

benderchick: okay, that made no sense.

exiledprince: when has he ever made sense?

benderchick: point taken.

**fireprincess has entered the chat room.**

exliedprince: do u people really hate me that much? Y'd u invite her?

lastAIRbender: na uh, I didndoit.

benderchick: me neither.

warriordude: …..-whistling-

exiledprince: Zula hurry up...

fireprincess: it's Azula.

exiledprincess: ur my own freakin sister, of course I no that.

fireprincess: y didn't u say it then?

exiledprince: cuz I'll never let u live down exposing 2 the world my…nickname u gave me.

fireprincess: u mean ZUZU?

warriordude: bphff...mphff...vphff...BAHAHAHAHAHAH-ZUZU-AHAHA! HAHAHAHAHA! MUAHAHAHA-cracks me up-HAHAHAHAHA!

exiledprince: …..biotch.

fireprincess: I still own u Zuko. U still can't do jack 2 me.

exiledprince: ya thanx, unlike u I have a brain and already processed that info.

fireprincess: u no, I take great pride in the fact I've made u feel even worse about urself.

exiledprince: ur such a freakin daddy's girl. Look, ur even typing in chat speak now!

fireprincess: wat's it 2 u?

exiledprince: I take pride in the fact that I still have a shread of dignity left and can actually stand up for wat I believe in.

fireprincess: please, u and I both no u'd rather be in my position.

exiledprince: u mean as a brat of the fire nation? I think not.

fireprincess: oh come now. I have servants waiting on me hand and foot, a humongous ship, tons of praise, and now I get the throne. Did I mention home is eagerly waiting my return.

exiledprince: I still have more people that luv me even if three quarters of them are shallow and non-symbollic, they will come crawling back to me as soon as my shirt comes off again.

benderchick: Aang, we're going to Omashu right?

lastAIRbender: yes….and?

warriordude: King Bumi is going to be there.

lastAIRbender: ur point is?

benderchick: two words…lettuce leaf.

warriordude: I CAN'T eat salad for more than one day! PLEASE DON'T MAKE ME! PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEASE!

lastAIRbender: they don't just eat lettuce and cabbages there…at least I don't think so.

benderchick: oh the horror…

exiledprince: bye losers.

fireprincess: see u my brother, may u stay miserable. Have fun angsting!

lastAIRbender: bye.

benderchick: bie.

warriordude: I WIN!

**exiledprince has left the chat room.  
fireprincess has left the chat room.  
lastAIRbender has left the chat room.  
benderchick has left the chat room.  
warriordude has left the chat room.**

**_

* * *

A/N: _**All of you Zuko fangirlz who have dropped Zuko for Sokka should be ashamed of yourselves, that is all I have to say…just kidding. Well, this kind of holds my thoughts on the season premiere which was sooooooooo kewl. Until next week's episode! Oh man I just realized something...this is chapter 13. BUM BUM BUM!


	14. The Chat Room: Cave Chat

**_A/N: _**Well wow, I hit 400 reviews in just thirteen short chapters. Amazing...no seriously, it is. I didn't think in a kazillion years that I'd make it that far. Thank you to the people out there who really care about what I'm writing! Sorry to you folk who haven't seen the next episode by now but I **_had_** to use it so eppy 22 spoilers here…

**_Disclaimer: _**WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE not mine.

The Chat Room: Cave Chat

**warriordude has entered the chat room.  
lastAIRbender has entered the chat room.  
benderchick has entered the chat room.**

warriordude: hey

lastAIRbender: watup Sokka?

warrirodude: dude…the trip was like…

benderchick: dude?

warriordude: yeah! Like dude!

lastAIRbender: it was one wild journey.

benderchick: I don't think those hippies normal.

warriordude: oh really, wat gave u that brilliant idea?

benderchick: nice…seriously though, their singing was interesting.

lastAIRbender: I thought the songs were catchy.

warriordude: incredibly annoying but catchy.

benderchick: I'm slightly worried.

lastAIRbender: about wat?

benderchick: oh nothing.

lastAIRbender: no seriously, wat's up?

benderchick: that's ok Aang, I'll tell u some other time.

warriordude: like dude, wat is ur prob?

benderchick: Sokka did u just discover this word? Ur saying it a ton.

warriordude: dude, it's in my screen name…geez.

lastAIRbender: stop trying to change the subject Katara. We still don't know wat's wrong with u yet. If u bring something up, u have to say wat's up!

benderchick: Aang, I just don't feel like it now, k? Can we do this later?

warriordude: no.

benderchick: 2 bad.

lastAIRbender: u no I was wondering.

warriordude: wat?

lastAIRbender: I don't think I'm going 2 tell u.

benderchick: Aang, that's lame. I am so not…never mind.

lastAIRbender: not WAT?

benderchick: being alone in a cave with u that contains giant ferocious beasts.

warriordude: so wat did happen with u guys while I was stuck with legendary song man and his band of hippies?

lastAIRbender: stuff.

warriordude: yes, and?

benderchick: we found the hidden tomb of the…SECRET TUNNEL!

lastAIRbender: SECRET TUNNEL!

benderchick: SECRET SECRET!

lastAIRbender: SECRET SECRET TUNNEL!

warriordude: ok, WAT in the WORLD was that all about?

benderchick: I see u caught on 2 my message Aang.

lastAIRbender: hey, just becuz I'm twelve, doesn't mean I'm stupid.

warriordude: yup, I'm lost much.

benderchick: well then Sokka, sux 2 be u!

lastAIRbender: Katara…about the, u no…

benderchick: Aang, we are GOING 2 discuss this later…ok?

lastAIRbender: okay…

warriordude: hey dudes, guess wat?

benderchick: the sky?

lastAIRbender: yes…

warriordude: never mind.

**benderchick has left the chat room.  
lastAIRbender has left the chat room.**

warriordude: oh man dudes, not cool.

warriordude: hey no one is here.

warriordude: y am I still talking?

warriordude: eh, might as well…

warriordude: SECRET TUNNEL, SECRET TUNNEL, SECRET SECRET SECRET SECRET TUNNEL! yeah…

**_

* * *

A/N: _**I liked this episode very much so. I have decided future chapters will probably reflect on new episodes in some form or another, so I will go back to e-mails soon. Maybe I'll try doing a parody of an episode once, what do you guys think? Alrighty, please review. Maybe if I'm loved enough I'll get to 500! My reviews have declined, if this is because of the revert to chat speak tell me and if enough people truly dislike it, I will get rid of the chat speak.


	15. Inboxes: Season Two

**_A/N: _**I know, it's been forever but now that we are well into the second season I have a bunch of new characters to use. So, here is another inbox. If you haven't seen the newer episodes you will be completely lost. Spoilers for The Earth Kingdom Tournament.

**_Disclaimer: _**I would like to formally state that I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.

Inboxes: Season Two

To: IfeelPINK-firenation:net  
From: fireprincess-firenation:net  
Subject: You Have One Day

Hello Ty Lee,

I am just writing to check up on you. I know you had to go back to the  
circus to "get some things" but you have one day. If you get here any later  
there will be consequences. I do not enjoy having to wait long for my pawns.  
Don't make me have to set out the man eating bears on you. Other than that I  
am eagerly awaiting your safe, comfortable, and happy return. Can't you  
remember all those wonderful times we had at the academy? Oh yes, those  
were the days.

- Azula

* * *

To: lifesux-firenation:net  
From: IfeelPINK-firenation:net  
Subject: A Little Creeped Out 

Dear Mai,

How are you? I hope you are spending your one day off happily.  
Did you also manage to get a lovely reminder from Azula? I would  
hate to upset her. It's just, do you think we are doing the right thing?  
I know she's our friend and all but something is bothering me about it.  
I start to feel less pink whenever it comes to mind. Maybe I'm just  
getting tired and I needed our one day off. By the way, we're going after  
her brother and uncle right? If Zuko looked the way he did three years ago  
topless, I wonder what he looks like now.

- Ty Lee

* * *

To: fireprincess-firenation:net  
From: lifesux-firenation:net  
Subject: So Bored 

**Azula,**

**Why did you consider giving us this one day off? I don't remember  
you having such generosity in the past. All this has done is upset me.  
I am so bored. What in your right mind gave you the idea that I'd be  
happy going back to my stinky little brother and stupid parents? My  
family is made up of total idiots. I could just jump off a cliff. Better yet,  
maybe I'll stab myself with my own daggers. That could be fun. Would  
you like to help? Well, I guess I can't seeing how I must help you capture  
your brother. Just out of curiosity…what do you intend to do with him? If  
you're just going to lock him up then…never mind.**

**- Mai**

* * *

To: lastAIRbender-avatar:com  
From: TheRealLegend-nomads:net  
Subject: Hey My Arrowhead Friend 

Dude,

How's the journey? Are you concentrated less on the where and more on the going as  
my lovely wife likes to say? Sing any new songs lately? I just came up with a great one!  
It's about our fantastic experience. I'll type in the chorus: FLYIN' ON A BISON, A  
GREAT BIG BISON, WITH AN ARROW, ON A BISON, FLYIN' FLYIN' UP HIGH  
TOGETHER, ON A BISON! That is a great new song. Maybe if our paths collide  
again I'll sing it to you. Of course after the chorus comes a really awesome guitar solo. Well,  
I need to leave. Stay cool little dude.

- Chong

* * *

To: benderchick-southwatertribe:org  
From: believeNurSELF-earthkingdom:net  
Subject: Fwd: Fwd: Fwd: Find Out About Yourself 

**This is a personality questionnaire to send to your friends so you can  
each learn more about each other. Make sure you send it to everyone  
you know including the person who sent this to you!**  
1. _Name: _Haru  
2. _Current Location:_ Earth Kingdom Village  
3_. Favorite Color: _Green  
4. _Favorite Activity: _Earthbending  
5. _Moto or Catch Phrase: _Believe in yourself.  
6. _Favorite Word: _Boulder…oh yes, boulder is a fine word indeed.  
Rolls of the tongue you know?  
7. _Happiest Moment: _When I saw my dad again.  
8. _Lucky Number: _3  
9. _Secret Crush: _It's a secret.  
10. _Best Feature: _My shiny hair.  
**DON'T FOREGET TO SEND THIS TO EVERYONE OR ELSE YOU  
ARE A LOSER!**

* * *

To: warriordude-southwatertribe:org  
From: moonprincess-spirits:com  
Subject: Don't Worry 

_Sokka,_

_I'm sorry you feel as if you couldn't protect me. I made the choice on  
my own to sacrifice myself as the moon spirit. You know I am always  
there with you. How many times do I have to say it? By the way, I noticed  
you thinking about Suki. I'd like to ask, what's up with that? I thought I  
was the only woman who plagued your dreams and was constantly on your  
mind. Just because you are in the Earth Kingdom doesn't mean you have  
to think of Earth Kingdom girls. How can you call her a girl anyway? She is  
so manly! I get shivers just thinking about it. Goodbye my darling._

_- Yue_

* * *

To: exiledprince-firenation:net  
From: ZUZU!1one-fangirlz:net  
Subject: WHY? 

ZUZU!

WHY DID YOU DO IT? WHY DID YOU CHOP OF YOUR GORGEOUS  
FLOWY HAIR? WHY? NOW YOU LOOK LIKE WANABE G.I. JOE!  
THAT IS JUST NOT RIGHT! YOU BETTER GROW IT ALL BACK! IF  
THERE IS NO SWISHYNESS IN THE HAIR THEN LIFE IS JUST NOT  
WORTH LIVING! IT'S ALL ABOUT THE SEXY HAIR AND YOU KNOW  
IT! I DON'T CARE ABOUT FORMALITIES, HONOR, AND ALL THAT  
CRAP! GROW YOUR HAIR BACK NOW! I AM SO SWITCHING TO A  
SOKKA/KATANG LOVER IF YOU DON'T! I NEED THE HAIR THAT  
DANCES GRACEFULLY IN THE WIND! PLEASE DO IT!

Forever yours,

Misty

* * *

To: teaROCKS-firenation:net  
From: exiledprince-firenation:net  
Subject: How Are You Uncle? 

Uncle,

I can't help but feel a little guilty for taking your means of transportation  
away from you. Are you doing okay? I know you weren't happy with me  
but I had to go. There was just no point in traveling with you. We obviously  
have different outlooks on life and that's all there is to it. So just to show  
how much I care I felt like sending you an e-mail. I did leave abruptly with no  
"thank you" or "I wouldn't be here without you" type things. I'm serious Uncle,  
you made me who I am. So thanks again and good luck.

- Zuko

P.S. Remember, if the worst should happen, Earth Kingdom soldiers are way  
better Azula.

* * *

To: BlindBandit-earthkingdom:net  
From: lastAIRbender-avatar:com  
Subject: Thank You 

Dear Toph,

I really appreciate you joining our team. You are very powerful and will be  
a fantastic help. I promise to never judge you and I will make sure not to  
underestimate you again. I knew it was you I was searching for after seeing my  
vision. My avatar senses were tingling and they never fail me. I hope you  
aren't motion sick because we will be flying on my bison for the majority of  
our time. It does get boring every once in a while but we have the power of  
internet. E-mailing works better than talking and is more fun sometimes. I mean  
you are sitting a few feet away from me and I could tell you this out loud but  
don't feel like it. Could you start teaching me soon? That would be great.

- Aang

* * *

To: TheBoulder-earthkingdom:net  
From: warriordude-southwatertribe:org  
Subject: Mr. Boulder Sir 

Dear Mr. Boulder Sir,

You are the coolest earthbender I have ever seen in my whole life. That's a  
whole 15 and a half years! Can you believe how long that is? I have never  
seen anyone do such cool moves. You totally whooped those guys! It's kinda  
lame you lost to a little blind girl though. I thought she'd be gone in six  
seconds but it didn't happen. That's okay! I got your autograph without  
having to bother you. It's in the secret compartment in my new purse…bag.  
Mr. Boulder Sir, I have to leave now but please respond!

Your Fan,

Sokka

* * *

To: bisonswhoFLY-avataranimals:net  
From: lemursUnite-avataranimals:net  
Subject: Fwd: Friends 

**The following picture cannot load due to non-compatibility with the software.**

_A FRIEND IS A PERSON YOU CAN TRUST.  
A FRIEND IS SOMEONE WHO LOVES YOU.  
A FRIEND IS THERE FOR YOU WHEN NO ONE ELSE IS.  
A FRIEND HELPS YOU WITH PROBLEMS.  
A FRIEND LAUGHS WITH YOU AND CRIES WITH YOU TOO._

_If you have a friend make sure they get this. If you have received this, know that someone  
out there loves you. Spread the love and make more friends. Send this to at least ten people._

(A/N: Because we all know Appa and Momo are canon)

* * *

To: I'm2sexy4mySWORDS-freedomfighters:org  
From: benderchick-southwatertribe:org  
Subject: Enough 

Jet,

It's done. Stop it. We are in the Earth Kingdom but I'm not telling you where.  
If you don't stop stalking me I swear I will get some gaurds to go after you.  
Actually, let me come find you myself. Never send a man to do a woman's job.  
You are such a loser. I'm done with your petty e-mails. It is driving me insane.  
Maybe I was attracted to you but that was for like three hours. I am going to  
stop reading anything you send me now. It's just stupid and filled with the same  
unintelligent junk. Don't e-mail me again.

- Katara

**_

* * *

A/N: _**This has to be the best chapter I've written in a while. I was running out of ideas but as the newer episodes came out they have just been piling up in my head. That is the other reason why I haven't updated in forever. I wanted to unleash the funniness all at once. I personally thought it was funny and I hope you did too. Next chapter will be strictly replies to these particular e-mails with some more chain letters. Do you like the chain letters? Please review!


	16. Inboxes: Season Two Part II

**_A/N: _**OMG I GOT **500** REVIEWS!1one. **Lyke Dood, flippin' sweet. **Sorry, that was kind of weird. I just needed to get that out of my system. Thank you for all the very positive encouragement. Some of you are very enthusiastic in your reviews. This chapter is strictly replies to the last e-mails with a few other things. Next chapter will be completely different. I kind of forgot that if Toph is blind she can't read e-mails, but because I love her character so much I am giving her the magical power of reading e-mails just like I gave Yue the magical power of e-mail although she's dead. So please bear with me, again. After all, it is _my_ story and I can torture these characters however I want!

**_Disclaimer: _**Same rules apply.

Inboxes: Season Two Part II

To: TheRealLegend-nomads:net  
From: lastAIRbender-avatar:com  
Subject: Just Being Me

Hi Chong!

It's great to hear from you. We are all great. I picked up  
a new friend. She's blind but very powerful. It's like  
she is one with the Earth. That sounds like you! I haven't  
sung any new songs myself but your song is fantastic! It  
gives you the sense that you are really flying. I am right  
now! I hope we meet again sometime. Say hi to everyone  
for me.

- Aang

* * *

To: warriordude-southwatertribe:org  
From: TheBoulder-earthkingdom:net  
Subject: Hello Fan 

Sokka:

The Boulder is very happy to hear he has yet another fan.  
The Boulder would like you to know that he practices  
all the time, and beating guys up with boulders is The  
Boulder's specialty. Yes, The Boulder did get defeated  
by a small blind girl but that does not mean The Boulder  
is not invincible anymore. The Boulder shall reign supreme  
for all eternity.

- The Boulder

* * *

To: lifesux-firenation:net  
From: fireprincess-firenation:net  
Subject: Excuse Me? 

Dear Mai,

You should be grateful that I gave you your one day off because  
I promise you I won't be this generous again. No, I have never  
been very generous in the past and don't intend to. I myself had  
things that must be taken care of. Do you think I would have let  
you go off on your own if it didn't benefit me? It's your stupid fault  
you went back to your parents. You didn't have to. Don't go killing  
yourself. As much as I hate to admit it, I need your skills. I cannot  
capture my brother and uncle on my own. When you say "him" I  
am assuming you mean Zuko. What I do with him is my business.

- Azula

* * *

To: exiledprince-firenation:net  
From: teaROCKS-firenation:net  
Subject: It's Okay 

Zuko,

Don't worry about me. I am perfectly fine. I have been drinking tea  
and relaxing. It is you I worry about. If you ever have any problems  
you need to come back. I know you need to find out the way the world  
works on your own but I still worry. Are you eating enough? Are  
you getting enough sleep? Don't get captured on me. I don't need that  
stress. I'm an old man Zuko. I don't need to have more troubles put  
upon me. Be safe my nephew.

- Iroh

* * *

To: believeNurSELF-earthkingdom:net  
From: benderchick-southwatertribe:org  
Subject: Fwd: Fwd: Fwd: Fwd: Find Out About Yourself 

**This is a personality questionnaire to send to your friends so you  
can each learn more about each other. Make sure you send it to  
everyone you know including the person who sent this to you!**  
1. _Name: _Katara  
2. _Current Location:_ Somewhere in the Earth Kingdom  
3_. Favorite Color: _Blue  
4. _Favorite Activity: _Waterbending  
5. _Moto or Catch Phrase: _Shut up Sokka!  
6. _Favorite Word: _Icicle  
7. _Happiest Moment: _When we were all together as a family before  
mom died and dad left.  
8. _Lucky Number: _6  
9. _Secret Crush: _I've had a few.  
10. _Best Feature: _My blue eyes.  
**DON'T FOREGET TO SEND THIS TO EVERYONE OR ELSE  
YOU ARE A LOSER!**

* * *

To: IfeelPINK-firenation:net  
From: lifesux-firenation:net  
Subject: Can't Stand It 

**Ty Lee,**

**Azula can be so annoying sometimes. I mean what is up with her?  
I don't want to have to put up with her crap anymore. Still, she's  
our "friend" and we have to. I am bored out of my mind. I hate my  
family. Save me now! We should ditch her just to see the look on her  
face. Although, I don't really want to have to deal with her dad. That  
could be scary. Who knows what Zuko looks like now? It's not like  
I care or anything. What makes you think I care?**

**- Mai**

* * *

To: fireprincess-firenation:net  
From: IfeelPINK-firenation:net  
Subject: I'm Coming Soon 

Hello Azula,

I'm doing well. I just got all my things and should be back by nightfall.  
Don't worry, I will be right on time. I would feel ever so horrible and  
much less pink if I displeased you. I understand the consequences of  
being late. I intend to arrive right on time and even before then if possible.  
I'm so glad you care about us. I understand how stressful it must be  
having to capture members of your own family and pleasing your father.  
Yes, the academy days were very interesting. I still tease Mai about her  
little crush she has. At least I think she still has it.

- Ty Lee

* * *

To: benderchick-southwatertribe:org  
From: I'm2sexy4mySWORDS-freedomfighters:org  
Subject: Fwd: Teen Couples Counseling 

_If you've received this message you are obviously having some teenage  
issues with a certain special someone. This special someone wants you  
to know that they care deeply about you and want to fix whatever problems  
you're having. By following the simple steps of the _**Teen 'Ship Guidance**  
_program you can be on your way to a happier, healthier relationship. If  
you would like to apply for the _**Teen 'Ship Guidance** _program please  
click the link below. If you do not want our help and would like to stop  
receiving messages from us please click the second link. Remember,  
someone cares for you and wants to fix things. We're just here to help  
make the process easier._

_- Teen Couples Counseling_

**_Sign me up!_**

**_No thank you._**

* * *

To: moonprincess-spirits:com  
From: warriordude-southwatertribe:org  
Subject: Um…Hi 

Yue,

I miss you and everything but I need some time to think okay? You were  
very important to me but sometimes I just need some guy time. I am  
getting just a little creeped out by you reading my thoughts. That  
is romantic and everything but could you please not do that? Suki has  
also been saying a lot of the same things to me and I think the two of you  
should work something out. I can't stand you guys fighting anymore. I  
can't choose between the two of you. I think this is good-bye Yue. Just  
let me go okay?

- Sokka

* * *

To: lastAIRbender-avatar:com  
From: BlindBandit-earthkingdom:net  
Subject: Hey Twinkle Toes 

Hi,

I guess we can start some earthbending soon. That's why I'm here isn't  
it? You have avatar senses? That sounds…weird. You better not judge  
me or I'm going to have to unleash some serious earthbending. If you  
thought I was powerful back home, you ain't seen nothing yet! Guess  
what? I don't like flying very much. Moving around on the earth is no  
problem but flying gives me motion sickness. I feel bad for whoever is  
below us. Oh well!

- Toph

* * *

To: ZUZU!1one-fangirlz:net  
From: exiledprince-firenation:net  
Subject: Go Away 

Misty:

This is not Zuko. No, it's not. This is some thirty- no wait, fifty-year-  
old man with a very hairy back and no friends. My e-mail only says  
what it does because I uh… I am uh…trying to…STALK, that's right,  
I am stalking Prince Zuko! You don't want to e-mail me. I could find  
you and do very scary things. The Internet is a dangerous place and you  
find many crazy fan girls- I mean dirty old men who are freaky, no  
wait, psychotic! Psychotic old men that will do scary things! So stop  
e-mailing me!

- Zu…Bob

* * *

To: lemursUnite-avataranimals:net  
From: bisonswhoFLY-avataranimals:net  
Subject: Fwd: Fwd: The Circle of Friends 

_**Let's**_  
_**Be  
Friends  
For  
Ever  
Because  
Our  
Lives  
Are  
More  
Fun  
When  
We  
Sit  
Together  
Playing  
All  
Day  
Because  
There  
Is  
Nothing  
Better **_

Send this to your circle of friends!

**_

* * *

A/N: _**Yes I do write poetry so that last e-mail is a product of _The Mystic Firefly's_ poetry skillz. I didn't even rhyme on purpose, it did that all by itself, seriously. Poetry is so unappreciated lately. I think my favorite e-mail to write was Zuko's. How else does he get rid of all those fangirls? I am SO using _Zuko Alone_ and _The Chase_ next chapter because those were the best episodes of Avatar I've seen, just beautiful stuff. Help me get to 600 reviews. Any questions, comments, complaints, or concerns will be considered, used, or discarded. Thank you!


	17. Inboxes: Chain Letter

**_A/N:_** Well, it's been a month and I apologize. It's the summer and I had stuff to do. I can't believe people are still actively reading this. It's cool to get random reviews. I decided to do a chain letter chapter, which will be the same for everyone, but there are changes to it so it's not _too_ boring. **NOTE:** I understand HALO is not the only X-box game but every guy I talk to goes on and on about the graphics and the awesome play. :)

**_Disclaimer: _**Two words: GETTING OLD.

Inboxes: Chain Letter

To: lastAIRbender-avatar:com  
From: believeNurSELF-earthkingdom:net  
Subject: Crazy Chain of Doom

_**It's that time again! Fill this out and send. You are allowed  
to add a question but to do that you must get rid of one. Send this  
to everyone in your contact list including your parents and the  
person who sent it to you! Break the chain and bad luck shall  
plague your soul forever!**_  
Name: Haru  
Favorite time of day: Afternoon  
Superhero name if you had one: Shiny Hair Man  
Special skillz: Earthbending, being nice to everyone  
Hot or Cold: Hot?  
Tall guys/girls, Short guys/girls: it depends, with girls I mean  
Song title describing your life: "Meant To Live"  
Favorite method of travel: Earthbending  
Dream animal combo of choice: lizard and eagle

* * *

To: BlindBandit-earthkingdom:net  
From: lastAIRbender-avatar:com  
Subject: Fwd: Crazy Chain of Doom 

_**It's that time again! Fill this out and send. You are allowed  
to add a question but to do that you must get rid of one. Send this  
to everyone in your contact list including your parents and the  
person who sent it to you! Break the chain and bad luck shall  
plague your soul for all enternity!**_  
Name: Aang  
Kataang or Zutara: Kataang  
Superhero name if you had one: Captain Optomistic  
Special skillz: Airbending, Avataring, being an optomist, smiling  
Hot or Cold: Cold  
Tall guys/girls, Short guys/girls: not too tall, not too short (girls)  
Song title describing your life: "I'm Just A Kid"  
Favorite method of travel: Flying Bison/Airbending  
Dream animal combo of choice: lemur and bison

* * *

To: warriordude-southwatertribe:org  
From: BlindBandit-earthkingdom:net  
Subject: Fwd: Fwd: Crazy Chain of Doom 

_**It's that time again! Fill this out and send. You are allowed  
to add a question but to do that you must get rid of one. Send this  
to everyone in your contact list including your parents and the  
person who sent it to you! Break the chain and bad luck shall  
plague your soul for all enternity!**_  
Name: Toph  
Stronger fighter, Toph or Katara: Toph  
Superhero name if you had one: Blind Bandit…duh!  
Special skillz: Earthbending, being the best  
Hot or Cold: Hot  
Tall guys/girls, Short guys/girls: ick, boys should have rocks thrown  
at them! Same with annoying girls!  
Song title describing your life: "Dare You To Move"  
Favorite method of travel: Earthbending/On foot  
Dream animal combo of choice: bird and pig

* * *

To: benderchick-southwatertribe:org  
From: warriordude-southwatertribe:org  
Subject: Fwd: Fwd: Fwd: Crazy Chain of Doom 

_**It's that time again! Fill this out and send. You are allowed  
to add a question but to do that you must get rid of one. Send this  
to everyone in your contact list including your parents and the  
person who sent it to you! Break the chain and bad luck shall  
plague your soul for all enternity!**_  
Name: Sokka  
Favorite food: Seal Jerky  
Superhero name if you had one: Cool Dude, yes cool and not warrior  
because cool represents all the sides of my complex personality.  
Special skillz: numchuck skillz, bow-hunting skillz, computer hacking  
skillz…wait!  
X-box, Nintendo, or PlayStation: X-box, gotta love HALO  
Tall guys/girls, Short guys/girls: I like all the lovely ladies  
Song title describing your life: "Crazy For This Girl"  
Favorite method of travel: Boat  
Idol: The Boulder…I mean, my father of course!

* * *

To: exiledprince-firenation:net  
From: benderchick-southwatertribe:org  
Subject: Fwd: Fwd: Fwd: Fwd: Crazy Chain of Doom 

_**It's that time again! Fill this out and send. You are allowed  
to add a question but to do that you must get rid of one. Send this  
to everyone in your contact list including your parents and the  
person who sent it to you! Break the chain and bad luck shall  
plague your soul for all enternity!**_  
Name: Katara  
Favorite sound: quiet and waterfalls  
Superhero name if you had one: Bender Chick works for me  
Special skillz: healing, fighting, waterbending, being sensible,  
cleaning, yelling, fixing problems, loving…not like that  
X-box, Nintendo, or PlayStation: I refuse to engage myself in such  
nonsense  
Tall guys/girls, Short guys/girls: A taller guy would be nice  
Song title describing your life: "Because of You"  
Favorite method of travel: however I can  
Idol: My mother

* * *

To: teaROCKS-firenation:net  
From: exiledprince-firenation:net  
Subject: Fwd: Fwd: Fwd: Fwd: Fwd: Crazy Chain of Doom 

_**It's that time again! Fill this out and send. You are allowed  
to add a question but to do that you must get rid of one. Send this  
to everyone in your contact list including your parents and the  
person who sent it to you! Break the chain and bad luck shall  
plague your soul for all enternity!**_  
Name: Zuko  
Favorite sound: My sister's screams of frustration  
Superhero name if you had one: what kind of question is that?  
Special skillz: firebending, sword fighting, ninja-ing, being stealthly,  
EMO-ing, angsting, being hott, hating my life, making speeches  
X-box, Nintendo, or PlayStation: X-box, HALO, graphics, 'nough said.  
Tall guys/girls, Short guys/girls: I don't need a girlfriend…  
Song title describing your life: "Better Off Alone"  
Favorite method of travel: My poor, poor ship.  
Idol: Uncle

* * *

To: fireprincess-firenation:net  
From: teaROCKS-firenation:net  
Subject: Fwd: Fwd: Fwd: Fwd: Fwd: Fwd: Crazy Chain of Doom 

_**It's that time again! Fill this out and send. You are allowed  
to add a question but to do that you must get rid of one. Send this  
to everyone in your contact list including your parents and the  
person who sent it to you! Break the chain and bad luck shall  
plague your soul for all enternity!**_  
Name: Iroh  
Favorite sound: My nephew's laughter  
Superhero name if you had one: The Tea Master  
Special skillz: firebeding, making tea, giving life advice  
X-box, Nintendo, or PlayStation: What is this X-box you speak of?  
Tall guys/girls, Short guys/girls: Women of all shapes and sizes are  
beautiful in their own way but there was only one for me.  
Song title describing your life: "We're All To Blame"  
Favorite method of travel: It depends on my current situation  
Idol: I've never thought about it, I don't know

* * *

To: lifesux-firenation:net  
From: fireprincess-firenation:net  
Subject: Fwd: Fwd: Fwd: Fwd: Fwd: Fwd: Fwd:  
Crazy Chain of Doom 

_**It's that time again! Fill this out and send. You are allowed  
to add a question but to do that you must get rid of one. Send this  
to everyone in your contact list including your parents and the  
person who sent it to you! Break the chain and bad luck shall  
plague your soul for all enternity!**_  
Name: Azula  
Favorite sound: crunching bones and piercing screams  
Defining moment: When I got Zuko to cry  
Special skillz: I'm advanced proficient at everything  
Six hours of torture or Death: I'd be the one doing the torture  
Tall guys/girls, Short guys/girls: Men are weak and useless except  
for pro-creation of the rest of the human race  
Song title describing your life: "Dirty Little Secret"  
Favorite method of travel: Whatever is most efficient  
Main goal in life: "Help" take over the world so I may be ruler myself

* * *

To: IfeelPINK-firenation:net  
From: lifesux-firenation:net  
Subject: Fwd: Fwd: Fwd: Fwd: Fwd: Fwd: Fwd:  
Fwd: Crazy Chain of Doom 

_**It's that time again! Fill this out and send. You are allowed  
to add a question but to do that you must get rid of one. Send this  
to everyone in your contact list including your parents and the  
person who sent it to you! Break the chain and bad luck shall  
plague your soul for all enternity!**_  
Name: Mai  
Favorite sound: no sounds bring me happiness  
Defining moment: never had one  
Special skillz: fighing I suppose  
Six hours of torture or Death: both sound wonderful  
Dark or Light: Darkness is so satisfying  
Song title describing your life: "I Hate Everything About You"  
Favorite place: Dark corner  
Main goal in life: To end it

* * *

To: I'm2sexy4mySWORDS-freedomfighters:org  
From: IfeelPINK-firenation:net  
Subject: Fwd: Fwd: Fwd: Fwd: Fwd: Fwd: Fwd:  
Fwd: Fwd: Crazy Chain of Doom 

_**It's that time again! Fill this out and send. You are allowed  
to add a question but to do that you must get rid of one. Send this  
to everyone in your contact list including your parents and the  
person who sent it to you! Break the chain and bad luck shall  
plague your soul for all enternity!**_  
Name: Ty Lee  
Favorite sound: birds chirping  
Defining moment: Doing a double back handspring back flip on  
a three inch platform hundreds of feet in the air above fire!  
Special skillz: singing, acrobatics, sensing auras, complimenting  
Bunnies or Turtle ducks: Bunnies  
Dark or Light: Light is so much brighter than dark!  
Song title describing your life: "Wonderful"  
Favorite place: A meadow full of butterflies and daisies  
Main goal in life: To be as happy as possible

(a/n: How she sent this to Jet, don't ask. He probably _was_ in the circus himself.)

* * *

To: sideburnsRkewl-firenation:net  
From: I'm2sexy4mySWORDS-freedomfigthers:org  
Subject: Fwd: Fwd: Fwd: Fwd: Fwd: Fwd: Fwd:  
Fwd: Fwd: Fwd: Crazy Chain of Doom 

_**It's that time again! Fill this out and send. You are allowed  
to add a question but to do that you must get rid of one. Send this  
to everyone in your contact list including your parents and the  
person who sent it to you! Break the chain and bad luck shall  
plague your soul for all enternity!**_  
Name: Jet  
Favorite sound: The forest  
Defining moment: Climbing the tallest tree, in the biggest forest, on  
the highest peak, of the greatest mountain.  
Special skillz: tree climbing, wooing, smirking, fighting, rebelling  
Trees or Shrubberies: Shrubberies…NI!  
African or European Swallow: Asain!  
Song title describing your life: "I'm Too Sexy"  
Favorite place: My tree house.  
Main goal in life: DEAFEAT THE FIRE NATION! AHAHAHA!

* * *

To: wowIMHot-firenation:net  
From: sideburnsRkewl-firenation:net  
Subject: Fwd: Fwd: Fwd: Fwd: Fwd: Fwd: Fwd:  
Fwd: Fwd: Fwd: Fwd: Crazy Chain of Doom 

_**It's that time again! Fill this out and send. You are allowed  
to add a question but to do that you must get rid of one. Send this  
to everyone in your contact list including your parents and the  
person who sent it to you! Break the chain and bad luck shall  
plague your soul for all enternity!**_  
Name: Admiral Zhao  
Favorite sound: My voice  
Defining moment: Becoming Admiral  
Special skillz: firebending, bossing, admiral-ing  
Admiral or General: Admiral  
Song title describing your life: "Seven Nation Army"  
Favorite place: My ship.  
Main goal in life: Assist the Fire Lord in taking over the world

**_

* * *

A/N: _**You can probably tell which were my favorite to write. I HAD to stick in the Monty Python. This was much more difficult to do than I thought. Even though it was the same basic thing throughout I hope you enjoyed it and could see how a single e-mail can work its way to someone and into something completely different. Thanks for reading! _**Suggestions for content will be considered but some may not be used.**_


	18. The Chat Room: Momo's Mistake

**_A/N:_** I am very sorry. It's been way too long since I've updated. I did receive less feedback for the last chapter, which made me wonder if people still wanted to read the fic. Then I got people asking why I wasn't continuing so here I am! I am eagerly awaiting the movie in September because I know there will be lots of stuff to use from it.

The Chat Room: Momo's Mistake

**lastAIRbender has entered the chat room.  
warriordude has entered the chat room.  
benderchick has entered the chat room.  
BlindBandit has entered the chat room.**

BlindBandit: Aang!

lastAIRbender: what?

BlindBandit: I said I was sorry ok?

lastAIRbender: sure you are.

BlindBandit: I just got a little…carried away.

warriordude: a LITTLE?

benderchick: destroying camp and almost smashing Aang into a pulp is slightly larger than a little.

BlindBandit: well…it's Momo's fault.

lastAIRbender: please explain to me how your "little" outburst is Momo's fault.

BlindBandit: his tail got in my face when I was sleeping. I thought it was an enemy attack.

warriordude: Hold on, you mean to say that reason you had us all running around like a pack of crazy rabid monkeys in the middle of the night was because Momo did a normal Momo thing?

BlindBandit: he shouldn't have been in my personal space!

benderchick: Toph, Momo can't help being Momo.

BlindBandit: OK, I get it. I'm sorry.

lastAIRbender: fine.

warriordude: So uh…have you guys done anything interesting lately?

benderchick: Sokka, whatever you've been doing, we've been doing.

warriordude: Ya I know but I'm just trying to get some spec of a conversation going.

BlindBandit: Aang likes Katara!

benderchick: please not this again, I finally closed this topic with Zuko and Jet.

warriordude: Zuko again? What is it with you?

benderchick: Aang, why don't we stop and take a break somewhere? I'm sure we could all use a rest from traveling.

warriordude: Stop trying to change the subject.

lastAIRbender: I think that is a fantastic idea Katara. After all, it is much harder moving around without…

BlindBandit: HEY! I've apologized a bazillion times about that one too.

benderchick: no one was trying to blame you Toph.

warriordude: Katara, you still didn't answer the question.

benderchick: Sokka?

warriordude: Yes?

benderchick: Did I ever ask you about what you talked about with Yue when the two of you were alone at night?

warriordude: No…

benderchick: would you like me to start now? How about I expose to the world what she told me the two of you did?

warriordude: Katara, lucky for you I have changed my mind. You can talk to Zuko all you want. Go off in the middle of the night with him, see if I care.

BlindBandit: oh, so that's where you went the other night!

benderchick: what are you talking about?

BlindBandit: I thought I felt an extra pair of footsteps walking away from camp. Aang and Sokka were still there so who was it?

warriordude: I was just joking about the leaving camp thing. There is no way you really did…with him. Did you? You can't do that to me!

benderchick: Sokka, stop it. I haven't left camp for a long time. Toph is just being stupid.

BlindBandit: you can deny it all you want, I'm never wrong.

benderchick: I am so done with this Internet abuse. Why can't you people just leave me alone!

**benderchick has left the chat room.  
lastAIRbender has left the chat room.**

warriordude: we need to create a master plan to set Aang and Katara up so I have no worries and Aang will stop being…well you know.

BlindBandit: what do you think we should do?

warriordude: as soon as we get our preferred method of travel back I have a few ideas.

BlindBandit: oh really? Do tell.

warriordude: it would be my pleasure.

**_

* * *

A/N:_** We may continue with that in the future.**_ I'm putitng the story on hiatus until September._** I have lots of stuff I need to do until then. I appreciate all the support and requests to continue I've been getting. Thanks to everyone!


	19. The Chat Room: Master Plan

**_A/N:_** I'm back! Thank you everyone for waiting so patiently. These last few episodes were so full of awesome I can hardly contain myself. **NOTE- A few cracks about the most recent episode are here. They won't spoil you too much but you just won't get them. **Once again I KNOW Toph can't see but I give her the power to read instant messages…and be blind otherwise. Please enjoy.

**_Disclaimer: _**Same as usual.

The Chat Room: Master Plan

**warriordude has entered the chat room.  
BlindBandit has entered the chat room.**

BlindBandit: so Sokka, about Aang and Katara…

warriordude: yeah I know we have to figure something out

BlindBandit: I mean twinkletoes practically goes ga-ga every time he sees her

warriordude: it is somewhat sickening

BlindBandit: does Katara even like him, you know, like that?

warriordude: well they were hugging and crying quite profusely after that baby was born

BlindBandit: it was a very touching moment, but has she said anything?

warriordude: How can't you see that she doesn't talk to me?

BlindBandit: -cough-see-cough-

warriordude: hey! No pun was intended. Anyway why would I talk to my sister about that kind of stuff?

BlindBandit: you seem mighty concerned about her speaking to the opposite gender

warriordude: that's different

BlindBandit: ORLY?

warriordude: yeah so anyway, how are we going to do this?

BlindBandit: get them together? I don't know, you're the planning guy

warriordude: don't forget the complaining guy too

BlindBandit: why are we doing this anyway?

warriordude: b/c we are freakishly bored and meddling in my sister's personal affairs is what I do best

BlindBandit: so the plan…

warriordude: oh yeah! So we dress Momo up as a ghost and sneak by the guards- oh wait, wrong plan

BlindBandit: Sokka have you been hitting the cactus juice again?

warriordude: is that your new excuse for everything?

BlindBandit: yeah pretty much, so get to the point

warriordude: The only flaw in what I'm thinkin' is what if Katara really doesn't like him? What if she loves -gag- someone else…

BlindBandit: then she will hate you for the rest of eternity and Aang will never talk to you again

warriordude: I suppose we can postpone the master plan

BlindBandit: so what about you Sokka? You seem to be very cuddly with certain people

**lastAIRbender has entered the chat room.  
benderchick has entered the chat room.**

lastAIRbender: hey guys, watcha' talking about?

BlindBandit: just teasing Sokka about his new love interest

benderchick: who…you?

BlindBandit: NO sugar queen, who has he been playing tonsil hockey with?

benderchick: Yue…Suki….Ty Lee………Zuko

benderchick: nah just kidding

lastAIRbender: yeah Sokka, you seem to be quite the ladies man

warriordude: I can't help that! I guess that just makes me special

BlindBandit: oh you're special alright

lastAIRbender: I don't get it…

benderchick: She means he's mental Aang

lastAIRbender: oh….okay then. But Toph it seems even you…you know

BlindBandit: say it to my face!

benderchick: TOPH LIKES SOKKA! AHAHAHAHAAHAHAHHA!

warriordude: oh how mature

benderchick: hey, payback for all the crap you give me

BlindBandit: you have no proof

benderchick: wanna bet?

BlindBandit: yeah, I do.

**Girlpwr4ever has entered the chat room.**

Girlpwr4ever: thanx for inviting me Katara

benderchick: no prob, so could you do me a favor Suki?

Girlpwr4ever: yeah watsup?

benderchick: remind us all again what Toph did when _you _saved her

BlindBandit: Suki you wouldn't!

Girlpwr4ever: Katara, I don't want to get in the middle of something. If Toph doesn't want to I'd rather not

warriordude: Suki you are such a wonderful person

BlindBandit: EW don't get all mushy on me!

Girlpwr4ever: Sokka you are so sweet! –virtual kiss-

warriordude: -virtual kiss back-

Girlpwr4ever: -virtual kissing some more-

warriordude: heck yes! –smooch much-

BlindBandit: People please! There are children present.

benderchick: seriously Sokka, get a room. I wouldn't make out with certain people in front of you

warriordude: wait, you've never kissed anyone. Have you?

benderchick: for me to know, for you to find out!

BlindBandit: Oh I know who it is!

benderchick: no you don't, I could be lying you know

BlindBandit: I don't think so Katara

Girlpwr4ever: so Katara has a secret too!

benderchick: no I don't

lastAIRbender: seriously Katara, who is it?

benderchick: Aang it's no one

BlindBandit: I think it is...

warriordude: yeah Katara spill it!

benderchick: oh go virtual kiss Suki some more, I'm out of here.

**benderchick has left the chat room.**

warriordude: don't mind if I do. Suki? –virtual lip lock-

Girlpwr4ever: -returns virtual lip lock-

warriordude: -pull into a virtual embrace-

Girlpwr4ever: -puts arms around virtual neck-

warriordude: -begins

BlindBandit: o0ith25hn2028htw

BlindBandit: jfkpsdjf0we irjoirja poajdapj

BlindBandit: slkfwoerih0f09rhjiehtrwitohotihw0shejgopsjknglewkth

BlindBandit: jghrito8402039uwfhjs lfkhsdgfoiehtweithopzjf

BlindBandit: sorry, I had to stop you. You guys were getting way too graphic even for being virtual. WRONG.

**lastAIRbender has left the chat room.**

BlindBandit: Look! You scared Aang away! I'm leaving this horrible place.

**BlindBandit has left the chat room.**

Girlpwr4ever: -giggle-

warriordude: he he…he he he…he.

Girlpwr4ever: so what are you doing later?

warriordude: nothing much you?

Girlpwr4ever: same.

warriordude: perfect.

Girlpwr4ever: exactly what I was thinking. –virtual kissing-

warriordude: -virtual kissing back-  
****

* * *

**_A/N: _**Did anyone other than me think there was quite a bit of smooching in the Serpent's Pass? I am waiting to do a chappie fully on this past episode just in case someone hasn't seen it yet. I have SO many ideas for that, especially on Iroh and Zuko. Thanks! 


	20. OMG! Ba Sing Se

**_A/N: _**You all may be wondering why I took so long to put this up. Well, in truth my reviews are going down and I'm thinking this story is coming to a slow painful end. So in short, if I don't end it now…I'm going to very soon. Thanks to all who continue to read and love this though. This chapter is e-mails AND replies. Possible spoilers but you wouldn't be able to tell anyway.

**_Disclaimer: _**Yeah we know it.

Chapter 20: OMG! Ba Sing Se

To: lastAIRbender-avatar:com  
From: BeingForced2Smile-earthkingdom:net  
Subject: Welcome To Ba Sing Se

_Avatar:_

_Welcome to Ba Sing Se. See the lovely lakes! Visit the  
majestic moose! No really, the moose is quite majestic!  
The moose once bit my sister. She was taken by the Dai  
Li. No matter! I now have a lovely new friend who looks  
similar to my sister but happens to have my same name!  
Fancy that! Well, please enjoy your stay and please no  
trying to escape or showing rebellious actions._

_Yours truly,_

_Ju Dei_

* * *

To: exiledprince-firenation:net  
From: teaROCKS-firenation:net  
Subject: Lady Friend 

Nephew,

You seemed to have quite a bit of fun with that nice girl.  
I knew you would find a lady friend to bring home. Now  
not to push the relationship but do you know what her  
favorite tea is? I know tea is a very personal topic but you  
should find out so we can make her a ton of it! I know she'd  
love it. Then she'd have an excuse to come see you more.  
Then you can get married and I'll finally have grandbabies of  
some sort! Brilliant!

- Uncle Iroh

* * *

To: Girlpwr4ever-earthkingdom:net  
From: moonprincess-spirits:com  
Subject: You Horrible Monster! 

Nooooooooooooo!

How could you take Sokka away from me? We had the tragic  
love thing going on! You ruined it Suki! You should die a  
most horrible death. I hope fire benders kill you and burn your  
fans to a crisp! How could you possibly do this to me? You  
sicken me with your disgusting kissing! At least I was romantic  
and had a purpose when I kissed Sokka! You just make me want  
to die…again! May your make-up flake off to reveal your hideous  
face for all eternity.

- Princess Yue

* * *

To: benderchick-southwatertribe:org  
From: I'm2sexy4mySWORDS-freedomfighters:org  
Subject: I've Changed I Swear! 

**Katara,**

**I am no longer the self absorbed Robin Hood wannabe I  
used to be. I have left my gang and my past behind me.  
I could seriously care less now about the fire nation scum  
who killed our parents and betrayed us all. Look! I've even  
sacrificed the all mighty piece of grass I chew on. I'm a  
good boy now! Have you heard of this place, Lake Laogai?  
You should come with me there some time. The people  
are so nice.**

**- Jet**

* * *

To: IdatedZUKO-earthkindom:net  
From: TELLMEI'MPRETTY-fangirlz:net  
Subject: You Messed Up The Plan 

Jin you bizatch!

You horrible horrible evil evil stupid stupid person who is…  
stupid! Zutara can't happen anymore because of you! How  
could you kill the ship that sailed with more than like a  
bagillion people? Do you realize that you just destroyed  
everything I…I mean WE have worked so hard to do? I…I  
mean KATARA was supposed to end up with Zuko and get  
married and have lots and lots and LOTS of babies!  
AHHHHHHHHH! OMG! Ba Sing Se is a living HELL!

- Karla

* * *

To: warriordude-southwatertribe:org  
From: BlindBandit-earthkingdom:net  
Subject: Tell Me! 

Sokka,

I gotta know what happened with Jet and Katara! That is so  
freakishly funny to me that sugar queen had a boyfriend. I  
didn't think it was possible with her horrible attitude but you  
have to tell me! She was so annoying the whole time we were  
with him. Katara kept telling me "Blah blah can't blah trust this  
blah blah who did all blah blah blah to me." I could SO tell she  
was lying to me when I asked her about it. Her heart rate was at  
a mile a minute.

- Toph

* * *

To: BeingForced2Smile-earthkingdom:net  
From: lastAIRbender-avatar:com  
Subject: Uh, sure, whatever you say 

Hi…

How did you get my e-mail? That's kind of…creepy. Yes  
we will sure have a good time…I guess. Mooses? Don't  
you mean duck-moose or bear-moose or lama-moose? I  
think you made a mistake. Oh, and if you are trying to stop  
me from finding Appa I'm going to have to decline. No one  
is going to stop me from finding my friend. Not even you OR  
your creepy sister.

- The AVATAR

* * *

To: teaROCKS-firenation:net  
From: exiledprince-firenation:net  
Subject: No, No, No…NO 

Uncle,

Did someone put some strange herbs in your tea or have you  
gone completely insane? Wait, don't answer that question. I  
told you already she is NOT my girlfriend. She's just…nice. I  
am NOT going to marry her any time soon. I probably won't  
EVER marry her. Why would I ask her what her favorite tea was?  
That is way too random. My life is just too complicated right  
now to have a female presence in it. I mean I already have  
too many female presences with all the fangirls. Oh, and YOU  
ARE NOT GETTING GRANDBABIES FROM ME OLD  
MAN! NO YOU ARE NOT SO STOP THINKING IT!

- Zuko

* * *

To: moonprincess-spirits:com  
From: Girlpwr4ever-earthkingdom:net  
Subject: I Am Way Better Than That 

_**Princess Yue:**_

_**I refuse to stoop so low as to call you horrible things. You have  
just shamed yourself in every possible way. Plus you said it yourself,  
you are DEAD. Sokka can't be in love with a DEAD person. He  
needs someone real, living, and breathing. Oh, and I DO kiss with a  
purpose. Plus he's the one who kissed me! You need to get over this  
hatred you feel and realize that you lost and I win. He doesn't love  
you anymore. Deal with it.**_

_**- Suki**_

* * *

To: I'm2sexy4mySWORDS-freedomfighters:org  
From: benderchick-southwatertribe:org  
Subject: I Don't Care 

Jet,

Didn't I already tell you off a million times? You betrayed me.  
There is no changing how I feel about you. If you decided to  
stop chewing grass, great! It's a nasty habit anyway! That still  
doesn't change the fact that you are well…YOU! You are still  
tall, have shaggy hair, nice fighting skillz, pretty eyes…WAIT.  
Look what you're doing to me! I knew you would never change!  
You're still trying to make me fall in love with you. It won't work  
Jet! It won't work!

- Katara

* * *

To: TELLMEI'MPRETTY-fangirlz:net  
From: IdatedZUKO-earthkingdom:net  
Subject: What? 

Okay Karla?

What the heck is your problem and how do you know who I am?  
Yes, I did go on a date with Zuko. Just ONE. What is this "Zutara"  
you speak of? Who is Katara? Was she Zuko's girlfriend? Is that  
why he ran away from me after we were so HAPPY together? I just  
don't understand what on Earth you are talking about. You aren't  
making any sense with your non coherent sentences! You can't be  
with Zuko. He doesn't even know who you are! I think you are  
pathetic and in need of serious help. Please don't contact me again.

- Jin

* * *

To: BlindBandit-earthkingdom:net  
From: warriordude-southwatertribe:org  
Subject: Jet 

Hey Toph,

When we met Jet he was all self absorbed and tried to be cool and  
stuff. My stupid sister went all ga ga for him. You should have  
seen her. Her face was ALWAYS red and she'd laugh at the  
stupidest things he said. Well, he ended up being a psychotic freak  
who climbs trees so she got all pissed at him. I don't know why, I  
tried to tell her he was evil in the first place. But NO, she thought  
he was all hott and stuff. It was pretty funny. I think she still likes  
him though.

- Sokka

* * *

**_A/N: _**Well you guys, I hope you liked it. If you don't want the story to end next chapter give me some feedback. Twenty chapters is pretty long afterall. Also if any of you are into Naruto, check out my fic "Little Messages." 


End file.
